Genesis
by Andromaha
Summary: Events after Elizabeth Shaw and David came to Enginner planet
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. PROMETHEUS AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RIDLEY SCOTT

I want to thank all my readers, reviewers and followers!

Sorry for writing mistakes!

Ashes of Eden

Ellizabeth finally went on an ending journey. Journey she dreamed of all her life. Now, when nothing else is left.

She was looking for answers. Reasons. One of them was obvious, but, was it enough that creators wanted to erase us, just as they created us.

Mr. Weyland wanted immortality. Humanity has been searching for it from its beginnings, but haven't yet discovered the secret of eternity. Even our creators weren't immortal. But, who is it then? Creators of our Creators?

Elizabeth did not belong anywhere anymore. She did not know if she could ever go back to Earth, now that it was saved from destruction.

She wanted to belong somewhere, but no one could offer it to her anymore. Her parents have been taken from her, her lover, and her motherhood. Even humanity. The only thing that her creators had given her was to become the mother of monster. Or, was it a human hand?

David, human creation, was with her. She understood his motives for helping her. He and his creator were involved somehow in death of her boyfriend. Although, David showed signs of free will, so she couldn't be sure who actually caused his death. And a child she never wanted to create. At least not in that way.

And, she was the cause of a death too. She killed one of those who created her. Even so, she wasn't even upset about that fact, but just now, as if she became aware of it. She didn't want to kill anyone, but if she didn't, she wouldn't survive.

Elizabeth was more and more occupied with thoughts about the reasons for going in Engineers home world. What does she think she will find? Does she think they will welcome her?

Long ago did they decide to destroy them, but how did they not complete that task when mission failed? Were they scared of their own weapon? Do the gods feel fear? Are they gods at all, or just beings like us? In silence and darkness of the Engineers spaceship, she tried to stay sane.

Because he did not show signs of hostility to her, she asked David to teach her more about flying that ship. On one occasion, she decided to learn at least the basics of their language, if she ever got in touch with them to speak to them. She decided to learn their writing too.

It was not easy, but she was learning. She begun to understood their words, and quickly learned the meaning of the many symbols.

The course she had put into the main computer led to their planet. She found it on one of their maps, it was marked differently from other planets. She was not sure whether it was a birth planet or just a colony. Maybe another planet on which they created life. How many civilizations created by their hands actually exist?

David showed great signs of affection to her. She even began to create feelings for him, wanted him, but she couldn't allow it. Memories of past events tortured her. How can she develop such feelings at all?

She said good night to David, who was still studying the other maps she found on board, and went to the "bathroom". She needed to refresh herself before she goes to bed. Engineers life on the ship wasn't too different from their own, but with much more advanced technology.

Water helped her to bring her thoughts in order. She felt better and more optimistic, so she decided to lie in a cryo pod. She felt more protected in there. It's like her creators were with her when she's in it. Watching her, like a child. And, she was their child. She went to sleep with that thought in her head.

In her dream she was again experiencing everything she went with the Prometheus crew on that moon. Faces of her boyfriend, colleagues and Engineer were haunting her.

Her child taking human form, then Engineers. And hers. She was pulling herself from her own womb.

She woke up cowered in sweat. Making her hard to breathe. She looked around her, she was in the pod. She tried to slow down her breathing, to calm her heartbeats and the panic that began to crawl inside her. It was just a dream!

She was looking at the cover of the cryo pod. Someone is looking at her. It started to open. David stood above her. "I felt your anxiety. Is everything OK? "He asked.

'' I'm fine.I had a bad dream. How much time do we have before we get to the planet?"

'' According to my calculations about three days.''

Smile appeared on her face. She'll finally see day light. Various pictures of old Roman and Greek cities were starting to create in her mind.

"David, I wonder what their home looks like?"

"Well, we'll find out soon," he replied with a smile. "We did not finish your language training. It would be a good thing to intensify it, as we are approaching the planet. Of course, I will help you communicate with them, but it would be good to learn it more. They weren't exactly the most excited with me as a translator last time.''

Elizabeth spent the most of her spare time learning language and writing. She didn't want to go unprepared. There was little chance that the meeting will be successful and happy anyway.

Suddenly alarm went on. Red light appeared on the control desk. They were very close. The ship left the warp, and slowed down. The blue-green planet appeared before them. Just like Earth.

Her tears gleamed in her eyes. Her hands began to tremble with excitement. They are here. They will finally meet them. She finally came to the end of her life journey.

The ship quickly broke planet's atmosphere. They heard a loud blast after they went through it. Mountains, rivers and trees appeared in their full glory. Wonderful scene lied in front of them. Light came into the ship from all sides. Its skeleton began to slit and show openings like windows. It's as the ship wants to show her she had succeeded.

In the distance, the city was seen. Huge city.

Elizabeth stood and watched. She stretched out her hand to David, waiting to take it. Tears began to glow on her pale face.

"Elizabeth, you've come to Paradise." Saying this, he hit her head and knocked her down to the floor. She lost her conscious. Blood began to show on her head. Her heart began to slow down the rhythm. It won't take long.

Smile disappeared from David's face. "How funny," he thought, "David was king and defender of the Chosen ones by God, and he will be their destroyer."

Metallic cold expression wrapped his face, his calculated look directed toward the city. He went to the armory and waited to come close to the town. He will use their own weapon against them.  
Sounds of trumpets were getting closer and closer. People were expecting them.

The access portal hovered over the city. Ship was quickly approaching.  
David turned on the opening of the armory. It was just above the town center. A lot of them greeted from the ground.

''Engineers or one of their colonies? It does not matter, it will serve purpose." He thought and dropped the urns on the helpless inhabitants of the city.

Black death quickly spread across the city. Panic caught their inhabitants, but it was too late, they couldn't escape. Weapon created by their creators swallowed them.

David watched the scene. ''Finally, we reached Hell in Heaven!''

Bodies of the inhabitants were agonized. All of their body cells had broken down at a high speed. The tissue came out of them and turned into a lively, living death. Which devoured the rest of their body. Something alive began to crawl on the stone of the city. Hungry, bloody and with just one instinct, to survive.

David watched the scene with admiration. Ship that waited for his arrival began to crumble. His path became distorted. It flew to a nearby forest surrounded by two mountains, and quickly crashed into the surrounding trees, leaving a desert behind it as it fell down.

"Finally, the last piece disappeared with them. Time for a new start. New Paradise." He thought.

There was no emotion on his face. Coldness was all that could be seen, such as the coldness of the city, and soon of the whole planet.

David landed ship near the city, and took Elizabeth to the nearby medical room. He put her on the table and watched.

"Sleep." He whispered in her ear. "You will be the creator of the new paradise."

She heard someone's words but couldn't move. She was too tired. ''What happened?'' She thought.

He took several metal bars they had in the ship and a improvised torch, if something goes wrong, and got out quickly to the city. He was very impatient. He always wanted to create. Now he finally has a chance.

David approached the city. Stone monolithic doors stood in front of him. Symbols were engraved on them. Some kind of inscription. He managed to read it: _They have created life on their own image_.

"That's exactly how I'll do it!" He said.

''So weak. They did not deserve to live: people, creators, and these creatures. They were all lower creatures. Lower than him and what hi will create, using their technology. They had it and did not know how to use it.'' He thought.

David entered the city. It was magnificent. Huge walls and numerous palaces surrounded the city center. Everywhere around him were the remains of city inhabitants and several new creatures that have emerged from their bodies as a product of their destruction.

They started to die on the ground. Just like their hosts.

He entered the main citadel. At least he supposed it was, by the huge statues it was decorated with. There was a big entrance inside the huge hall. Lying on the floor were scattered parchment papers with some kind of symbols, similar to the Engineers. They seem to be working on some sort of important work. He picked them up slowly, maybe they would be of use to him.

Far away there could be heard loud blast and roar. Like something huge approaching. He went out to see what's happening. Ship was approaching to the city. Like the one he came with. But this one was bit smaller it seems.

David was looking with anticipation. ''Maybe I'll have more sources to create with.'' He said to himself, and stayed there waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet guardians were nearby. This time it was just one ship with one of them. He was in patrol. They have recently received a signal that they haven't heard long before, so they decided to check.

It was probably an interference. They have long since lost contact with the moons where they developed a weapon of mass destruction. It was abandoned after great disaster and it wasn't clear how they tracked signal from one of those long-lost ships.

The sight that was in from of the pilot was horrible. The city is completely destroyed. Residents massacred. Air full of black liquid particles.

"How…?"

His heart started to beat fast. Almost losing breath, like someone stabbed him with knife in his chest. Then he saw one of their ships crashed nearby.

"What happened here?" He thought while losing his balance out of shock. He knelt down to catch his breath. He has to react fast before whole planet become infected, if not already.

He quickly released the black particle neutralizer into the air. He read the amount of it in the air. It rapidly shrunk and came to zero. It will take another few hours to completely neutralize it.

Quickly, he set down his ship near the crashed one, put on his protective suit and went to patrol. He was heading down to the crashed ship. Traces of falling were still fresh.

Main computer was still working, but it was damaged a bit. Black liquid infected the ship too. Still, he tried to load the last recording of main computer. He only managed to see a brief image of the two humans like beings in the ship.

He went to search the ship. Nothing could be heard inside. He searched most of it, but he didn't enter the medical room. Hardly that anyone would be there, but still, he decided to look.

The scene in front of him caught him surprised. ''Human. How did they come here?" He watched with fear and got closer.

Human female, judging by the body. She had a head injury. Blood was covering her face. Her clothes had been soaked with it.

He was paralyzed with anger and shock. "Is this a miserable human being, which had to be destroyed long ago, guilty for this destruction?" He thought.

"They were inclined to that." He looked at the creature on the table in disbelief. Then come closer.

Elizabeth felt someone nearby. She tried to raise her head, open her eyes, but she could not. It's as if her body doesn't listen. She didn't understand what was going on. Is she dreaming or something happened on her way to the city. She is sure she saw it before it all disappeared.

Someone put hand on her forehead.

He watched her while holding his hand on her forehead, trying to project her thoughts into his mind. She was still alive, but life was leaving her. Hardly she could do this, at least not in this state. He thought.

She was still warm. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her thoughts. First he felt great fear and anxiety. Strong feeling of powerlessness and loneliness. Her body so weak.

Her body remembered, their energy. Energy of their creators. Like a memory, buried deep inside her bones. Her body connected with its source fast, and began to heal.

He felt her presence as though she had entered into his mind. Then, he noticed images. Memories. Her whole life was going in front of his eyes. He felt her sorrow. Anger in him started to fade. "How fragile they are, so alone ..." He thought.

He looked at her and caressed her forehead. He wiped off blood from her face. Started to feel sorry for her. He closed his eyes again. New scene in front of him. Her discovery. Search for them. Longing to testify her fathers faith. Trip to their military base.

A cold feeling started to form in him. Humans, one of their surviving members, they all dead. Humans have also been infected. Artificial being. It infected this woman and her partner.

He saw what happened to the last survivor of that mission. She let it kill him. She didn't want to save him. She ran away with the artificial deformation of life. Question she brought with her: Why?

Fast, he moved away his hand. He felt as if his palm was burned.

She started to move and opened her eyes, but she couldn't see yet. She felt stronger, but still not enough to get up and walk. She felt there was someone beside her. Someone known. Like that feeling when lying in one of those hibernation capsules. Like someone watching over her. Life keeper. Or Bringer of Death?

She quickly came to herself. But she was still weak, hardly managed to get up. The scene in front of her froze her.  
It was one of them, Engineer. So they did succeed. Where is she? Where's David?

She had terrible headache . She touched her forehead with her fingers and looked at them. They were covered with blood. Quickly she came off the table. What will he do to her?

She didn't remembered what had happened and why David wasn't with her. Did they destroy him, like on that moon?

He was just looking at her. Still in shock and disbelief of what he saw. Anger rising more and more in him. He walked toward her and tried to grab her. But she got away from him. Somehow she found the strength to run. But he quickly caught her.

"Will it all repeat again?" She thought. This time she didn't have anything to protect herself. She closed her eyes waiting for his blow. But it didn't came.

He caught her neck firmly and lifted her. ''Abomination? Where is it? "He asked her, looking at her face and then lowered her down.

She touched her neck and coughed hard trying to catch the air that had disappeared from her lungs. She understood only part of what he said. She assumed what he was asking, so she told him. "I didn't come alone. Android was with me. We came to meet you. '' She hoped at least something she said correct.

Surprised that she could speak their language, he showed her the record he had taken out of the ship's computer and pointed to the other being. "You came to find out why we decided to destroy you. You have your answer here. Because you're a cold-blooded killers! ''

She didn't understand well? "What killers? "She asked. She did not know what he is was talking about. Does he know what she did on that moon? Then she began to remember that something had struck her head when they went to the city. Has anything happened there? She thought something had happened to the ship.

"Where is he?" He said.

''I do not know.''

Again he grabbed her neck. "Did you cast the black death to the city or that deformation?" He asked.

She was watching him in shock, she understood that. ''Why would anyone cast it?''

"Put on a protective suit, you're coming with me," he told her and pointed on his helmet.  
Elizabeth went for it in fear. She thought of running away while she is still alive, but he would kill her by now if he wanted, so he probably isn't going to harm her. She came to find answers, she wouldn't get scared now.

She found her suit in a one room. He looked at her while she was dressing her suits on. She felt ashamed, as if she is standing in front of her god, without clothes. He did not show signs of embarrassment, but looked impatient. His anger written all over his face.

What happened outside? Chills went through her body. She was afraid of what he had told her. They're dead. All of them. They killed them.

Still under the influence of everything, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into his ship. He pushed her into a room and went out. Room was closing with his fingerprint.

She was in fear of what he'll do to her. She still didn't know for sure what happened and about what murder he was talking about. Something happened when they came. Did David do something? She thought he had changed. She has to see what he's talking about. Is it true what he said. That everything was destroyed.

She was alone again. Left. Freaked out and lost in thought. She lost all those she wanted to meet so much. She hoped to find comfort here.

David seems to have played with her all the time just to gain her trust. To help him fix himself. Now she understood. He wouldn't have survived if he didn't do that. If she didn't trust him. And then he has done the same thing as she. But she just wanted to defend herself. She would never harm anyone for no reason. And then again she would look for another solution.

He will never forgive her. Her God. Creators. No penance will be enough for what she has done unintentionally. It would be better if she didn't go here. They did not deserve to meet their creators again. Not till they as civilization finally grow up and find peace.

She cried out in pain, trying to calm down anger of innocent lives forever lost. Her mind began to darken. She was lying on the floor and loudly screaming. Scenes began to appear in front of her, her loved ones, her family, the house she lived in, her discoveries, the people who died. They started approaching her, accusing her of being a killer.

She covered her eyes, but it did not diminish voices. They were getting louder. Then, she remembered the cross she had brought with her. Her faith always helped somehow. She took the cross and began to pray. Father has taught her that long time ago. He often used to spend his time in prayer. Maybe that helped her to survive all this. But what's next? She prayed for those who died. On that moon and here. In fact for all those who became their victims.

After leaving Elizabeth, pilot went to the control room. He switched on the computer with a flute. Main power coming to life. His hands caught the green sphere. Hologram of the city started to float in front of him. But nobody was there. No one to be seen.

He went to examine the situation by himself. When he finds out what happened, he will tell the elders and take the woman to their court to decide what to do with her. The entire colony was destroyed. She will probably get a death sentence.

"We should have destroy them long time ago," he thought. If only they succeeded on their mission. We are paying the debt of our failure now. He walked toward the city with a determined step.

David was hiding in a villa and waited. Patiently. He will first make Ellisabeth a mother, then their creator will serve as a host to her children. Finally, he'll release their creation into their own home. And then he'll return home, to finished what they started.

Someone was approached the city. It was one of the human creators. He stood and looked around for long. He was petrified. Time seems to have slowed down. His eyes crossing from one side to another, watching the bodies squeezed in agony. He almost stopped breathing. In front of his eyes, it all seemed to fade.

''How can someone do so much harm to someone he has never met? ''

His hands trembled. Heat rolling through his body. He removed his helmet from his head. If he dies with them, it doesn't matter anymore. He did not defend them.

He needed time to come to himself. He went to the nearby buildings.

David watched his fast step to the city hall. He entered the main building and stayed for a while before he went out. He looked around and fell to his knees. Tears appeared on marble face. Black eyes glowing out of pain.

'' The one who done this will pay with his life! But that's not enough for this evil.''

Heavy stone as if pressed his body. He heard the sound of his own breathing. Time seemed to stop. Everything like going in slow motion. He hardly got to his feet and went back to his ship.

Storm clouds drifted in the distance. Small drops, like tears, began to fall on his protective suit. He let his face be soaked with it. He didn't have enough tears to cry their pain.

Thunders roamed in the distance. ''Innocent blood is seeking for vengeance. But they will not get it."He thought with sorrow. He didn't arrive in time. If he reacted sooner, they would stop it. It's too late now.

Rain had already begun to fall hard as he reached the ship. Wind started to blow wildly. Like it wants to erase the horror that has happened.

He entered the ship. Chilling still passing through his body. How can someone bring so many deaths? Human race must have never existed. They were their biggest mistake. Seeders on death. So long they hoped they would change over time. They would grow up.

The ship walls started to fill with the soft voice, song. He thought he was going crazy. Who would sing here. Here was only death now. There was no room for something so beautiful, like a song.

But the voice was getting stronger. Woman voice, motherly. Gentle. Singing in an unknown language.  
He followed the voice to its source. He had already forgotten that there was a human being in the ship with him. Pain was too strong.

He opened the door and found her lying on the floor, tearful.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

She was writing with her fingers on a dusty floor and singing a song with her soft voice. He watched her for a moment, puzzled by what he sees. She did not even notice him standing in front of her.

He looked at the floor and tried to read: _Forgive us our sins_ ", she wasn't finished yet, she was struggling with their letters. Her voice became quieter. She began to cry, almost screaming in pain. Her tears began to drip on what she had written wiping words from the floor. Then she fell unconscious laying in front of him.

He froze in place in disbelief from the scene. Still couldn't process everything he saw from when he came back to the planet. He approached her and raised her from the floor. Her body still trembled in shock. He pressed her close to him while holding her in his arms.

"Calm down." He whispered her.

"Mom, dad, is that you?" She asked. He did not understand what she was saying. She talked in delirium. He took her into the control room and put her in one cryo pod.

"Sleep." He whispered.

''Stay!'', she said in their language. "Stay here!" She didn't want to be alone. She felt that someone is with her even though she wasn't conscious. She could feel, he was gentle to her.

''Stay! Please!'' She was still mumbling.

He partially understood what she said so he put his palm on her forehead. It was hot. But his touch calmed the shiver. Her mumbling ended. She looked like a child, frightened of punishment for being mischievous. There was a felling of sadness in him. She was not guilty of what had happened. He knew that, felt it. She had a heart of a mother, mother whose child was taken from.

He gently caressed her forehead until she completely calmed down and fell asleep. Elizabeth turned to him and braced herself with both her hands. Like holding a child. She began to sing quietly. Tears dripping from her closed eyes.

He watched her with wonder.

Something was wrong with her. He was observing her body. It was incomplete. He laid his hands on her abdomen and felt a strong feel of emptiness inside her. She had no gift of life. She was dead inside. He tried to feel why.  
Elizabeth felt his touch. Her body tried to connect with the energy of his body. It began to absorb it. The pilot felt a strong energy loss. He moved away from her fast, looking at her in shock. She was still sleeping inside their pod. But she looked different. More alive. Color returned to her cheeks.

She continued to wrap her belly with her hands, as though trying to keep someone to herself. He went to the control desk to take the flute and crouched by the pod looking at her and quietly playing it all night.

Storm was getting stronger. Wind could be heard in the ship, occasionally shaking it, but he wasn't afraid. It was built to withstand extremely difficult conditions and interstellar travels.

David searched the inner walls of the city. It was well protected from the storm. He was holding scrolls of the parchment he had collected when he came inside. He found a room that looked like a hospital room. On the walls there were anatomy sketches of the city inhabitant bodies. Sculptures of individual body parts around the walls and on the shelves. In the middle of the room was a large stone table full of medical supplies.

In the corner was a large stone block with a metal door. He opened them. Cold mist emerged. In front of him were shelves full of metal jars, hermetically sealed. There were instructions on the door. He managed to read something. In the boxes were egg cells and embryos of city inhabitants.  
There were glass containers with some translucent liquid too.

He took the jar and glass container and tried to open it. After several unsuccessful attempts he succeeded. He took out one embryo and put it on the metal tray, then, he dropped a few drops of liquid out of the glass container on it. It immediately revived. The blood vessels began to beat like a primitive heart.

"What do we have here?" He thought. "They are so advanced, and they have hardly found a cure for their infertility." He thought remembering what he had read in one of their facilities when they came from Prometheus.

He smiled. "This will certainly serve me to accomplish my mission.'' He said to himself.

He pulled out of his pocket an ampoule full with black liquid. He opened it and put a barely visible drop onto a living embryo. It quickly started to grow. The shape of the embryo deformed creating a long tail and something that looked like elongated head, three of them. But it didn't lived for long. Few minutes later it died.

''Nevermind.'' He said. I have time to make it work.

He sat down at the table and unwraped the parchment papers, to thoroughly study what they wrote about this.

Storm continued to increase. Night passed, but there were no indications that it would soon be over. He couldn't get out to go to Elizabeth, so he continued to study parchments. He had difficulties to read it , because their letter was differed from what he saw on Earth and on that moon. Probably changed over time. He managed to decipher the part and get to an interesting conclusion.

Like the creators, these people began to be infertile. But it was some illness that attacked them. They managed to stop the process for a while, but they could not stop it completely. They made the serum from the stem cells of their creators and theirs. Combined, they had a stronger and almost complete effect.

He found some other tissue samples and detailed explanations what had to be done to make the serum work.

The puzzle has begun to unfold and with it and his plan. He'll create his own creatures and Elizabeth and that Engineer will help him. He needs to fix the serum, then try to create the creatures with black liquid.

He has to take Elizabeth's stem cells, and reproductive cells of the pilot. He could make an operation and impregnate Elizabeth with his reproductive cells, if he can fix it with serum.

Searching huge rooms of the city, David has found a tiny passage near the city. It was covered with something, but he could feel the air flow from it. ''There seems to be another room here. '' He thought.

He followed a stream of air and he found himself in a small cave. Somebody lived there. There were table and chairs. Several shelves on the wall. Small decorative stones on it. The light stones illuminated the ceiling.

''Perfect place to create. '' He thought.

He looked around the room and decided to move everything he needed for his plan inside of it. Around the table he prepared the parchment papers and accessories he had found in other rooms. He sorted them up and properly. He'll have to be patient until the storm passes.

For now, he'll try the effects of serum and black liquids on a few more embryos, to see the pattern of events and results as possible. He had to be ready, because if he made a mistake he might not have another chance of success.

That pilot is stronger than he. It could easily disassemble him, like the last one. And this time, Elizabeth will not cooperate.

Night passed, but the storm continued to gain strength, taking the hurricane proportions. Elizabeth was still sleeping in the cryo pod. Her uterus healed.

Pilot felt terrible tiredness. What her body did when he touched her left a trace on him. His body has suffered a great loss of energy.

He looked behind himself. The woman was safe. Fever and delirium which tormented her stopped several hours ago. Now _he_ has to recover. He lied down in one cryo pod. The tubes in it started connecting with his bio suit automatically. He immediately felt the effect and fell in a deep sleep.

Elizabeth started waking up few hours later. She felt better, but she still had no energy to get up. Her body felt different. It was more alive than ever. She opened her eyes slowly. She was in the pod. She thought she had dreamed all of it.

Her vision started to recover. There wasn't blur in her eyes anymore. She sat down and looked around. She was in the ship, but it looked somewhat different. She saw another open cryo pod behind her.

"David, you don't have to pretend to sleep anymore. I'm awake. ''

Still sleepy, she came closer. The scene in front of her shocked her. Cold sweat rolled all over her. Looks like she wasn't dreaming. She looked around herself again. She was in another ship, with the pilot that brought her here. How long has passed since?

Elizabeth approached the pod he was in. He slept. Fear was written all over his face. Like he is fighting a nightmare. She crouched by the pod to watch him. He looked like a Greek god. Marble face. Body like sculpture. She stretched out her hand, but she did not have the courage to touch him.

He started to whisper something. She did not understand completely what. She could only identify a few words. "Danger…. Creature… black death…." She did not know what he was talking about. She saw the flute in his hands. He held it firmly.

In her dream she dreamed of her mother singing an unknown song to her. Someone in the distance played some instrument similar to that. Did _he_ do that?

Still in fear, she stretched her hand towards flute. She caught one end of the flute with her fingers and tried to pull out of his hand. She did not succeed. He felt some kind of movement. He quickly turned, still in dream, and grabbed her hand, then pulled her into the pod with his body wrapping her with his hands. He pressed her closer to himself.

Elizabeth almost died out of fear. He squeezed her tightly. She started to lose breath from the strong pressure of his hands. He was holding her unconscious of what is happening.

He dreamed his return to the planet when a creature came with their ship. It started casting the black liquid around the city. He was near looking helplessly. His daughter was at his side. He pressed her firmly to himself.

She wanted to run to the city to save her friends, but it was too late. He held her firmly in his hands. A few moments later, his daughter took a form of a woman he found on that ship. Smile was on her face. His daughter was holding her arm. He ran to them and quickly dragged them to the ship to save them from black death that was swallowing the city.

''No no! Do not go there. '' He started shouting in his sleep.

He pressed her even harder. He started to hurt her. She realized he is having a nightmare. So she started to sing a song trying to calm him down. He slowly released the squeeze, but he still held her firmly. She could not move. Elizabeth sang the song she heard in her sleep.

She closed her eyes and cried than fell asleep still tired of everything.

She dreamed David. He was standing in front of her cryo pod in Prometheus, watching her dreams. It seemed like she was outside her body. She was watching him. He smiled. He held something in his hands. A child, still undeveloped, but alive. He took the scalpel and slit her womb them put it inside her and closed her abdomen. She couldn't do anything. She was paralyzed.

Something has begun to grow in her. Her belly swollen. Like a few fetuses are inside. He took the scalpel again, opened her and pulled three babies out. One had an elongated and deformed head, the other had only a head and a long tail. The third was like a human child but bigger, with completely black eyes. She lifted her hands to that child and then everything disappeared. Only the deformed babies remained alive and began to devour her body.

Elizabeth started to wake. She was bathed in sweat. He was still holding her, but not that strongly like before. She managed to get out of his pod and slowly calm herself down. She took the flute and tried to produce tone of the song she heard in her dream. He slept quietly and in peace.

She did not know that they can have nightmares too. It looks like he's gone through a lot of pain. He said the entire city was destroyed. She was horrified by that too, even though she still hopped it's not the truth.

If he does not kill David, she will for sure.

She saw the space around her. It was a little smaller than the ship they came with. She was wondering whether he was holding a biological weapon in the ship too. She should have destroyed it as soon as she found that ship. Then it would not come to this. But now it was too late.

She decided to find a weaponry. She walked in the corridors. Rooms were slightly different. She looked all over the ship. But she didn't find anything. Only a room filled with their equipment and something that looks like a ceremonial room.

She started to feel hungry. Didn't even remembered when she had her last meal. She found several herbs that grew in one room. It was similar to the one that grew on the ship with which they came. Weird fruits have grown on it. She did not know if they were edible. But better to die of that than from the black liquid, she thought. She did not have much left to live for anyway.

She quickly put them in her mouth. They were delicious. She felt better. They were quite tasty. An unusual sensation started to form in her belly. Suddenly she felt as if some fluid ran out of her between her legs. Light pain spread around her abdomen.

''Impossible. '' She had only one period in her life. The doctors told her she won't have it probably never again.

Quickly she found their bathroom. Though different, but will serve the purpose. She quickly removed her suit and looked down. Her panties were stained with blood. ''But how? ''

She couldn't believe what she sees. It was said to her that only if she began to have menstruation she might have the chance to become pregnant. But that never happened again.

She went under the water springs that was coming out of the wall. It was very pleasant felling. She quickly washed the blood from her body. She felt better.

She tore off a few pieces of cloth from the shirt she was wearing and folded it several times than put it in her panties. For now it will serve till she manage to think of something else.

Hope began to form in her. Maybe she can be a mother. But how? She was god knows how far away from Earth. And on this planet, there was only crazy android, probably a mass murderer and a being which had decided to destroy them long time ago.

But she could not wipe the smile off her face. She'll find a way to come back. To become a mother.

She put a suit and came back. That being was awake. He was sitting at the main desk and watched something. Hologram. The city appeared in front of her. Huge. Clouded with storm. Something was on the ground. Bodies. Dead.

The horror appeared on her face. Tears began to flow.

''Did they ... '' It was the only thing that she managed to say. She lost her balance from nausea and fell to her knees whispering. "I did not want any such thing to happen. I took him with me because he learned to handle the ship. He tricked me. Used for his plans. ''

He turned to her and stood up like someone interrupted him in important mission. She got up and quickly started to walk backwards. She was frightened of what he would do to her. She ran back to the long hallway looking for shelter.

He was approaching her fast. She ran with all her strength, but he caught her shoulders. She was shaking with fear, stuck to the wall and waited. She didn't have the will to fight, it would be futile.

She was ashamed by what she had done last time she met being like him, even though she was only defending.

Surprised by her reaction, he moved away a little. She did not know what he was waiting for, why didn't he hit her, didn't pull her head off. She caught his hands and put his palms on her cheeks.

"What are you waiting for?" She told him loudly, hoping to understand. Her body stiffened with fear.

He lowered his palms. He did not say anything to her. He just watched her. "I'm not a killer." He quietly said and turned. He went back to the control room. ''Come.''

She didn't know what to do, so she followed him. He didn't kill her.

They went back to the control room. The city hologram still filling the room. The scene was horrible.

"You look different." He told her. "What happened to your body. You are not whole. You can't have children. ''

Though she wasn't speaking fluently nor fully understood their language, this question needed no translation. The question froze her. She watched his cold expression, as if he was asking is she hungry. She did not want him to find out what had happened few moments ago with her body. She did not even know how this was possible.

She was silent, her hands wrapping her belly as if trying to protect it.

"I saw you yesterday. While you were in shock. I tried to calm you down, but your body reacted. Like wanting something from me. ''

She tried to turn the subject. "Did they die because of the black liquid?" She asked. Her pronunciation was bad, but he understood the question.

"Yes." Discomfort began to appear on his face.

''How did your people die on your military facility? What happened? You were going to destroy us?" She asked him.

He was looking at her, like penetrating her body with his eyes, then came closer to her. She knew he knows she is just changing the subject not wanting to answer him, but she wanted to know what had happened too, and why they decided to destroy them.

He was speaking and walking towards her not moving his eyes from her abdomen."One of our people has been infected by a virus. The parasite quickly developed and killed him. He quickly infected other members. It is extremely effective in multiplication. I think you've already found it there. ''

"When I was on that moon, my boyfriend and I were infected by it. Some kind of embryo developed in me. Was that _that_ being? "She asked.

''It's similar to that. It works differently on every organism. ''  
He approached her very close, closing the distance between them, but this time she did not escape. He watched her stomach. She did not like it. He moved her arms away and touched her abdomen.

She stepped back and turned. Her tears started to appear on her face. "Don't." She said quietly. He caught her hands and turned her to him. She put her hand back on her belly but he moved it avay again and touched her again.

''What do you think you will find?'' She asked him crying.

He did not understand what she was saying. ''You are healed. You've become whole. "He removed his palms from her belly. He remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

"What now?" She asked.

He did not answer her. He didn't understand how that happened. Nothing like that have ever happened.

This time he turned the subject not knowing what to answer her.

"We need to find and destroy that deformation of life before it flies away and destroys another civilization. You will have to come with me to my planet. The council will have to be held.  
Have you developed any more of this artificial creatures?" he asked.

"No, this was the first model. But we are perfecting it and eliminating difficulties. We will probably change them over time. What's going to be with me? "She asked.

"I do not know. I'll explain to them what happened. They may show mercy.''

Elizabeth was afraid of what she heard. She'll have to escape from this planet somehow, and go back to Earth. To warn everybody.

He was going toward the computer. He will try to summon others. He sent signal, explaining what happened here. He hoped the storm won't make interferences in sending. He will leave all channels opened so that the message signal is continuously emitted. It will take some time for it to come there.

In the middle of the city there was a hangar with two ships. He'll have to make sure it does not get there. He hoped he wouldn't discover the hangar so quickly. It was well protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, new chapter. Thanks you all my readers! Sorry for the writing errors!

David was studying parchments he found in the city. He was trying to find more similar items that could help him to develop his plan.

Stone faces in the lobby of main entrance observed him. He looked at them with disgust. Thunder echoed in the city walls, mixing with the sounds of the wind and rain. Occasionally he would hear a silent voice in the wind. But he did not understand it. Probably just the storm, and sound of the wind that was too strong for getting out. It was still getting stronger.

"Elizabeth." He whispered and closed his eyes. "Is that you? Do you hear me? "

He began to whistle the melody she had been singing lately while they were traveling. There was a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and ignited the torch he had found nearby. It illuminated the space he was walking. He observed the whole interior of the city. Though exterior resembled the ancient Greek buildings, it seemed to be entirely different from the inside, almost empty. It lacked decoration and ornaments. It felt cold.

Outside there were no indications that light would appear soon. Clouds covered the city in full darkness. Though the time of day could not be determined from the outside, David's central system was aware of it in any time.

He went back to the cave. There were a few dissected embryos on the table. They were infected with black liquid, but were dead. It couldn't survive the infection. His only hope now is Elizabeth. If he succeeds to finish the serum with the help of hers stem cells, he may end up reviving the embryos and produce new ones from her egg cells and Engineer semen. He'll need as many samples as he can to succeed. His children need the body and the host.

Nearby were crystal lenses of various shapes and sizes. He took them to try to see if he could use it as magnifier. He tried it on one embryo. Details he saw through it were amazing. It was almost like a microscope so he decided to look other medical preparations with it.

He made several sketches of each embryo with which he experimented. He also studied the sample of the reviving serum he wanted to complete. He compared it with black liquid samples. He tried to find a link, the reason why the city's residents and Engineers were infertile.

Thought he couldn't feel tired, something like that began to overtake him. The longer he waits, the less chances he has to succeed. This storm like wants to stop his plans. Since nobody on the planet has survived infection, Elizabeth and Engineer are his only choice to make this plan work. If he didn't already took off.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall the moment he had spent with Elizabeth. Her smile and words gave him hope he would succeed. He left her in the ship. He hit her, but not too strong, just to hold her in one place until he does all the preparations.

If she could just understand, he is doing all this for her, because he loves her. No one could give her what he could, the thing she wanted the most, a child. Even her God could not give it to her.

He took an empty parchment and began to draw her face. The pencil drew a gentle face. Faint smile on her face, smiling at him. He heard the soft voice again. He turned to see behind himself, but no one was there. But it didn't disturbed him at all.

He studied all parchments he had found. He learned a lot from it. They had a complex anatomy. Millennium of development has strengthened them, but it left them without some abilities. Although they were still born with all reproductive organs, they could not conceive.

''Punishment.'' He thought. They were afraid of their own creations. He hoped Engineer wasn't even more evolutionary-minded because he needed his reproductive cells.

Black liquid had special properties. By what he learned and noticed by testing, it was a partialy artificial and organic substance, a compound of nanoparticles and cells of a being they called ''seeder''. Another idea began to form in his head, but for the time, he'll leave it to rest.

Elizabeth listened storm hitting the ship. She occasionally felt a slight tremors under her feet. Her fear increased. How long will this storm last? Walls of the ship seem to trap her, prison her. She does not know how long she will endure with ... her creator. She looked at him for a moment.

Between the whistling of the wind she could heard the voice, her name. But who? The voice was similar to someone ...''David!''

She quickly dismissed the thought frightened. "It couldn't be!"

She heard her name calling again. Cold sweat began to form inside her. Is he alive? Is he trying to find her? Why? She was guilty for this, giving her trust to the thing that had killed almost the whole crew. Which killed her boyfriend. And she believed him again.

Pilot was busy looking at the hologram of the city. He was trying to detect the current location of the robot, but the storm caused disturbance. He didn't pay any attention at her. Like she isn't there.

David's voice rang in her ears: She covered them with her hands, but it only became stronger. "Let me go!" She said to herself. She felt like she is going crazy, like his voice is trying to swallow her. It was calling her to come out. In the city, to see what he did, just for her.

Feeling a heavy remorse she decided to go out. To destroy him. She was in the corridors, begging God to forgive her for not trusting him. Why she didn't leave him dismantled. Somehow she would manage to come here.

After some time she found the exit. It was different from the one on the ship they came with. She didn't recognize all symbols. But she tried anyway. She used various combinations of symbols but couldn't guess how to open it. She continued, desperately hitting the portal.

The alarm sounded in the control room. Someone is trying to open the entrance. Pilot quickly looked around. Women was not nearby. "Damn humans!" Fear and anger covered his face. He ran fast to the exit until she makes some stupid thing. By the time he reached her, the entrance opened. Powerful wind immediately pulled her out, but he managed to catch her wrist.

Her hand began to slide out of his hand. He was struggling to keep her.

"Let me go!" She screamed. A gentle voice echoed in the wind, but not David. She turned to the source. "I'm coming." She stretched out her arm to it without seeing anyone.

The wind started to drag him too. He caught her with the other hand, leaning his feet on the walls of the ship so wind don't pull him out too. He took a deep breath and pulled her hard and managed to get her into the ship. Opening immediately closed down.

Elizabeth fell to the floor. She clenched against the wall and held her legs. She closed her eyes shaking. "You have to let me go. Someone is out there. I have to save them from him. I have to stop him.''

He stood beside her and watched her. ''It's too late now. They are dead, all of them, there is no one out there.''

''But ... a little while ago I heard ... ''

He interrupted her. ''You were imagining it, from all the stress. Sacrifice of your own life won't return them. I'll take care of it. You have to stay alive, for the council… for all of you humans… and justice will be done.''

"Why all humans. They are not guilty of this!" She was angry.

"You're guilty of creating such a thing instead of respecting real life. You disobeyed all the instructions we gave you! You never knew how to appreciate the gift of creating life you have. You're capable for such a beautiful dreams, yet you do such a horrible things!

She wrapped her belly with her arms, she knew worth of creating life.

''But, not all of us are like that! She said angrily. ''We need you! I need you! Why would I came here in the first place if we didn't need you!''

He just smiled at that. ''You need us?! We watched you time after time raising your hands against each others, against us… You're so desperate to find us, while you're the ones who pushed us away. You're the one who said you didn't need us! We gave you so many chances to change yourself. But you dishonored each others, your bodies and your home world again and again. So we destroyed all unworthy of gifts we gave you, leaving just the ones pure hearted. And there was peace for a while, but, then again, as time passed, your need for more overcame you. You banished us. So, we left you, left you to make your own destiny. You were even given a Prophet, saint man, who had a spirit of The Creator… and, you destroyed him too. ''

''You think _this_ man?'' she said pulling her cross out of her suit and offering it to him. ''He did that, to save us. He gave his life for us. If he didn't do that, we would be lost. He gave us new life.''

He took it and observed for a moment: ''And again, you are destroying it. You'll never learn, and now, you developed even greater threat, threat to us all, and in your arrogance you don't even see it.'' He put it in her palm again.

She didn't even realize but she understood him completely, like it's her own language. She was speaking it almost perfect.

"I have to go to the town. I have to find him. He must be there waiting for the opportunity to do some more horror. " She told him, watching him with anger and impatience. This creature didn't do anything but misunderstanding her.

"It's not your concern anymore. When storm passes I'll go to the city and find it. It will be destroyed." He replied angrily.

''He'll trick you as well as me! Without my help, you won't be able to destroy it. He trusts me." She warned him.

She felt that something was coming. Far worse than this storm. Something bad. She had been dreaming it last time. She did not know why, but she felt that it was a reality. Something that needs to happen. And soon. She did not tell him what she was dreaming of. She did not know how would he react to it. She felt unworthy at thought she would be the mother of their child.

"Get up!" He pulled her by her hand. They came back to the control room. ''The storm will take some time to pass, so you'll have to wait for a while more. It's still not sure if all the infections on the planet are stopped. Readings for now do not show anything, but we'll know for sure after the rain stop… You have to eat. On our ship you can find the fruit that grows on its own as well as on the ship you came with. ''

''I can't. I don't have appetite. "She replied still feeling angry at herself, at him.

"You have to regain strength from losing blood!'' He warned her.

She almost forgot about it. But she really couldn't eat. She was looking for her cross that was around her neck. She squeezed it in her hand and repeated the prayer dad had taught her. After a while she managed to calm down.

Pilot has been watching her for a while. He had mixed feelings about her. Despise of human kind and compassion for her. She has been through a great deal of injustice, but she was not a cold hearted, she even forgave that artificial thing.

He returned to the control desk. There was no movement in the hologram yet, no being, artificial or real. He reduced the hologram to a miniature size. He tried to catch the signal of other ships, but it was still unreachable. Magnetic field of the planet and storm made its work on it regardless of their technology.

He checked the ship's systems. They have suffered minor damage, but nothing that would affect the work of the ship. He did not have the will to talk with her so he ignored her presence. He did not even ask her name. He didn't want to develop attachment to her. Humans had this ability to make other creatures fond about them, just as easy they made bonds to others.

He looked at her. ''We did not want to destroy you, you were part of us.'' He thought. Recalling the last time he was guarding Eden.

After some time of silence between them, Elizabeth sat in the crio pod. She felt peace only there. She prayed for guidance. A sign, something to tell her what to do, to tell her was it all her fault. She didn't pay attention to the sensation of hunger in her stomach. S

he was watching the pilot. He did not show interest in her presence. She felt more lonely than when she was with David, who was not even a being. He showed more humanity toward her than him. Holding her father's cross, she tried to recall Charlie's face. Everything now seemed so far away, as in some other life. "Am I in the purgery?" She thought.

After a while, the pilot looked back to see what she was doing. He hadn't kept his eyes for a long on her. He took the flute and blow slightly into it. The tone came out of it. He began to feel sorrow. ''Creating melody… The only thing we really have in common. Only thing you really inherit from us.'' He said to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. The melody reminded her of the song her mother sang to her when she was little.

Pilot kept silent in his thoughts. He knew he was lost. Their bodies began to decay. First was their ability to create life. In desperation, they sought for many solutions, creating creatures that were not supposed to exist. Now their own creatures are turning against them.

He started to feel tired. It's been four days since he came and found the horror. Although he slept before, he didn't rest. Nightmares completely exhausted him. He dreamed of an unusual dream. A daughter he knows he can't have. And this woman. What would she have to do with it?

He knew storm won't stop any soon. Storms on this planet were often long, but not quite as intense as this one. Something changed. They'll be staying in the ship for some time. Who knows what that machine is now preparing. He'll have to be in his full strength to destroy him. He'll have to protect this woman too.

He was afraid he would try to infect the woman again. He has done this once. He saw this when he met her for the first time. If he develops creatures from black liquid they will all be in great danger. He knew what that meant. If he succeeds, death will colonize the universe. Unimaginable death. Unstoppable. Those creatures are ruthless. He saw it. Long ago.

They were able to develop a vaccine that destroyed the virus, but only if it didn't get into the system of the living organism. Then it was too late. Almost all of his race has been destroyed. Even today, they still feel the consequences.

Elizabeth was lying in the chamber, wondering in her thoughts. She did not even notice when he came off the control desk. She was lost in her memories.

The pilot lay down in the crio pod. Like the first time, the tubes attached itselves to his suit. He immediately began to feel the effect. Energy merged into his body and he felt into deep sleep.

Elizabeth was in deep thoughts. Thinking of everything that happened to her coming to this planet. She used to share her life with David while traveling here. Although he couldn't sleep, he would lie down beside her, to make her feel more comfortable. There was nothing emotive about it, simply a human nature and a desire to not to be alone.

But this night nothing could make her feel less lonely. Actually, if she does not return to Earth, she will stay alone for ever. She looked behind her and saw the pilot laying in the closed pod, surprised she did not notice he lied down.

She got out to watch him. He saved her life, twice now. He slept quietly. She didn't want to wake him, but her loneliness began to suffocate her too much. She decided to open his pod just to see she's not alone. Gently, she pressed the symbols and the door quietly opened. She was grateful she did not wake him up, she wouldn't know how to explain why she did it.

There was no fear on his face this time. She observed the pod, it was like it's connected to his body." Probably that was why they could survive so long." She thought.

She watched the space around her. In all that confusion from everything that had happened since her arrival on the planet, she didn't manage to look the ship at all. She saw that it had a different design while he was dragging her to his ship the day he found her. It was also different from the inside.

She was not sure if he would allow her to look around it. Probably she wouldn't allow him do that too, after everything that happened. He did not try to kill her, but he did not show signs of friendship too, he only help her to survive. She did not know if they are otherwise "cold" or it's a reflection of what they feel for the human race.

She looked behind herself to make sure he was sleeping then went to the control desk. Main system was still on so she decided to see into it. Maybe she finds valuable information about this world, or human race. She looked for the activity log. She found out that the pilot was supposed to look after some medicine project that was enveloping here. He was also visiting few other planets. But she couldn't enter in that activity log. She just managed to find report about it that was saying _Project failed_ , and for planet ''Oris 1'' _In development_. This planet was named Eden 2. She remembered than Engineer from that moon named Earth _Eden_. Was this another attempt of them creating life? Were they just an experiment?

She felt great disturbance in herself because of it.

She was almost floating in his enormous chair. After a while of searching through his activity log she begun to feel tired. Still hungry but too exhausted to look for something to eat. Soon she fell asleep in the chair.

She felt like floating. All around her stars began to form. Under her feet billion of stars, she was walking around Milky Way. Beautiful scenario around her. She heard whispers, soft. She barely understood what was saying.

''Did you found…''

She turned around herself to find source of the voice.

''Capable for such a beautiful dreams…''

But no one was there. She closed her eyes to focus more on the voice. But then it went silent.

She opened her eyes. There were no more stars under her feet. She felt ground under it. Night sky, mountains and trees formed in front of her: ''But how…?'' Then she heard it again.

''Did you found your answer?''

''Who are you?'' She asked.

In front of her was camping fire. Someone was standing nearby. He turned. It was her father.

''Elizabeth'' He called her.

She started to cry. ''Dad? Is that you?'' She looked at him. His face was changing, taking the form of a humanoid with black eyes. Then it was him again.

''I love you!'' He said to her.

Before she managed to say that she loves him he disappeared. Again she heard voice.

''Did you find your answer?''

''What answer?'' She asked and turned around. She heard the words again, but no one to whom it belonged.

Then again she saw someone in the distance.

''…such a horrible things!''.

She saw a person, her father. She moved toward him, but coming closer she saw that it was someone else. Marble, white skin. Holding a child of the same skin color. Girl. It was the Engineer from that moon.

Girl turned and shouted to her "Mom!" She ran toward her and took her by the hand. Elizabeth observed her, she knows her, it's her child. Smile appeared on her face. She looked in the direction of the person in front of her.

He was watching two cities in the distance. Their own and human. They were moving towards each other fast. They collapsed into each other with great force. The screams of humans and Engineer voices echoed in the air. Tears formed on the marble face of the Engineer. He reached with his hands toward the cities, but they disappeared.

''Dad…?'' She whispered.

''No!'' He said.

Suddenly she woke up. She couldn't breathe. Her vision blurred from exhaustion. Someone stood in front of her. She felt someone's palm on her forehead. He stood and looked in front himself, as if he was looking at something far away.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her. He removed his hand from her forehead, still under the impression of what he saw.

She got up quickly from the chair and moved away, but she hold her gaze at him. He was still standing motionless, as if he was paralyzed. She suspected he saw her dream, just like David, but she didn't dare to ask.

He turned sharply and looked at her. ''You'll have to refresh yourself and change that fabric. ''

She looked at him in confusion. ''What...?''

''You're bleeding. ''

She didn't notice that the menstrual blood had penetrated through her suit. It's been a day or more since she put the fabric on. ''I have nothing more to use for that. ''

''You will use our gauze, you don't have to change it until the end of the cycle, it will absorb all the fluids. ''

''Would not mind fresh clothes too'', she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Do your women use it?" She asked.

He didn't answer her. A feeling of discomfort appeared on his face.

"What happened?" She said before she realized.

''Have not you found out yet?'

''What?''

''The reason for your creation? ''

''No! But I think I understand. "She said coldly.'' Experiment, nothing else. ''

"You're close, but far from the truth. ''

"I won't find answers here, won't I? Neither you'll give it to me, nor any of you."

''Is there a single answer?'' He asked her. ''Come on, if you do not change it, there may be an infection.''

With discomfort she went with him. He was right, but she didn't want to be close to him while she was taking care of her hygiene. In fact, she wanted to get away from him, even though she was safe here. But only partially, until judgment comes.

Someone was hiding in the shadows of the city. A quiet, soft voice spread through the interior of the city, and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days of hiding from storm in his ship, Elizabeth had become very depressed. She was trapped inside the ship, alone, and lost. Darkness has more and more disturbed her mind.

She missed the Earth and all those she lost. Charlie. Somewhere in the far corner of her mind, the thought was hidden that she might not be alive either. She looked in front of her and watched the pilot, who was still working at the control desk not paying any attention at her at all. She felt like a ghost, nothing else. 

The question had formed in her mind, one she was hoping she will not have to think about: ''Have we supposed to meet our creators at all?!''

It started to feel very bad… all of this. They should have stayed on Earth. She started to hear someone's cry again. Wasn't sure anymore she heard her own cry or someone else.

But no one is alive anymore.

She looked at one of those she was so desperate to find, just to find out it would be better they did not find them at all. She felt like she opened the Pandora box. Didn't know what she'll find till it's too late.

He didn't want to communicate much with her. As if her presence disturbed him somehow. ''Star children.'' He spoke to her once. They were their first success. Afterwards, they established several colonies more. That's all he has told her.

She was asking him about this planet and the people who lived on it, but he didn't want to reveal his mission or anything else. He would rarely respond her questions at all, and when he would it would be about the current state of the ship and the planet.

''The storm should pass for a day or two.'' He reported her.

The only thing he was interested in was her health condition.

She felt rejected, partly she understood his reasons for that. She would probably have such an attitude towards them too if she was in their place. The only thing that left for her was to wait, rest, gather strength ... Who knows what awaits her when a storm suddenly stops and passes.

To somehow shortened her stay on board, she searched the ship several times. In one small room she discovered many items that were sealed in some stone pots. Symbols similar to Engineer letter were printed on them. Mostly medical preparations. Some pots did not have any markings. She found the packed gaze she had received from the pilot during her menstruation, which was now at the end. She was happy about it but also in fear of no longer getting it again.

But he said that her organs are working now. She remembered, the thought of that made her smile.

"If only ..." she thought and began to imagine boy and the girl playing together, occasionally looking at her with a smile. But she quickly remembered where she is and her smile faded away.

'' Impossible.''

She came back with the intention of investigating that room in detail later. He did not reacted on her presence again in the hall, so she decided to ignore him and gather strength for what is probably expecting her soon. She was preparing, for David ... and … for answers from her creators ... They would have to explain everything, one way or another ...

She lay in her pod, closed her eyes and drifted away.

She dreamed Charlie. Again on that moon. He was in flames, alive, screaming, but he did not burn. The agony just continued on and on. She wanted to get closer to him, save him, but she couldn't move. Something was like holding her body in one place. She was screaming, but no one heard it, none of the crew was aware of it. Her tears were eating her skin alive, showing her flesh, but she didn't care. She wanted to switch places with him, to save him. Keep him alongside her for eternity. Someone approached, but from the tears in her eyes she did not recognize who, she saw he was very high and coming fast, speaking in an unknown language ...

Pilot heard her breathing and mumbling in her dreams. He approached closer to look at what was happening. There was a fear on her face, her face covered in sweat, her nails digging in the flesh of her palms, blood dripping from it, leaving bloody traces on the pod. She shivered like the day he brought her to his ship.

He put his palm on her forehead and wiped the sweat from her face with a slight touch of his fingers. She reacted like a child, the fear began to disappear from feeling of his touch. He closed his eyes and whispered prayer over her body. Once more he looked at her and then he came back to his chair.

"What is your name?" She asked, looking at him with tired eyes.

He did not answer her surprised he did not notice she woke up. He was still writing something on the hologram in front of him.

"I am Elizabeth." She told him, not expecting any reaction from him.

"I know." Suddenly he answered and turned to look at her, briefly observing her.

''You've seen it in my dream?!'' She asked him but he did not answer.

"I dreamed you once. The day you brought me here. " She caught his attention for a moment, but he did not know what to say.

"You dreamed more than that, did not you?" He suddenly asked and came down from his huge chair. He looked at her puzzled. ''There's something about you, but I'm not sure ... '' he did not finish what he was going to say. He just turned around and sat down again. It was as if he was sorry for talking to her.

"I have no hidden intentions, just wanted to find you. I was hoping you'll be there." She turned and crouched down at her sleeping chamber. Fingers touching the buttons inside the pod. She looked at her fingers, they were covered with blood, but didn't hurt. She didn't remembered what happened.

He walked away from the chair and approached her. He watched her touching the pod and tried to mimic movement of her hand with his fingers. He reached out to her and almost touched her fingers. She had closed her eyes so she didn't noticed him. She felt the heat around her, around her fingers.

Opening her eyes she was surprised to see marble hand over hers. He was kneeling in front of her. He looked at her, leaning his head slightly as if to look better. His hands approached her face and touched her cheeks gently with the tips of his fingers following cheek bone line to her ears. His palms held her neck and touched her hair. He, lightly, pressed the skin of her neck, as if to feel the texture of the skin then put his hands on her palms and looked at them from both sides.

"Your ability to heal still surprises me!'' He gently brushed the remain of dried blood from her palms. She liked the feel of his touch, even if it's just him (and he was alluring, she thought) and even if it's just for practical reasons. It was too long without of any kind of human interaction.

''You do not eat enough," he told her. "You're weakening, you have to rest and eat. You seem distracted." He said.

His remark made her angry. "Well, I've lost my appetite… And how should I look like, captured here with a being who is mostly pretending not to be aware of me, and it's just preparing me for a punishment so he could finally take revenge on us!" She spoke angrily and moved away from him.

"You think I don't see how you react on my presence?"

She ran angry in the ship's corridor. She watched him rise and move like a robot to his resting place. They really are what they look like. Cold as marble, insensitive. She thought.

''Or not, '' she recalled him watching over her. She ran around it's corridors several times to get her frustration out of herself. She washed her palms in their bathroom. She looked at the reflection of her face in it. He was right, she was exhausted.

The ship was mostly empty. The fruit that grew in one corridor kept her alive. She has not seen him yet to eat. She thought his body might not need so much food since he regularly sleeps for a few hours in the chamber that seemed to serve as a "charger" for his body. She started to wonder if he was some kind of robot.

She returned to the room where she found different preparations and decided to investigate what was there. Maybe it can tell her something about his mission here.

In the corner of the room she noticed a small round stone table with an oval bowl in the middle. It looked familiar, as if she had already seen it somewhere. She looked at the table and the bowl. The top of the bowl was covered with their symbols. She was lucky enough to read most of it. It was some kind of ceremonial text, like the prayers before sacrifice. Then she remembered that such bowl was in the pyramid on that moon where was a huge stone head which, according to David's translations showed their creator. She tried to read everything.

What she read shocked her: "Let your body accept the blood of our Creator. Let His blood become fertile in you. Let your body pour on the Holy Ground and become the Father and the Mother. May your soul become their breath of life. ''

She read it in one breath. She couldn't believe what she found. "Was it a description of creating life on the planets? Whose blood is it talking about? Who is their Creator?" She thought.

She raised the bowl and tried to open it. It was hermetically sealed. She looked at it from all sides to find a slot or button to open it. She wondered if there still is the blood of the being mentioned on it. She could take a sample before pilot notice.

She looked at the table where the bowl was and she noticed a slight engraved drawing. Some being with elongated head and deformed limbs. It reminded her of the mural she found in the pyramids wall over the stone head. Something was written below, but it did not notice well. She was trying to remove the thin dust that was covering the table by her hand. Below it was written. ''His blood will save us.''

She wondered if it is the blood of that being that was mentioned in the bowl. She began to explore other pots she found in the room. She could not open them. Then she noticed with corner of her eye something like a safe. She moved the pots in front of and around it. It had a stone structure intertwined with metal. There were symbols just like the one on the bowl. She pressed several symbols to open the door but she failed every time she tried.

She looked around to find something to open it, but found nothing appropriate. She was hitting a stone container with other stone pots but without any effect on the door of the safe. "It's useless." She said to herself, this planet does not want to reveal it secrets.

After a few more attempts, the only thing she did was breaking the pot in her hand.

A loud hissing sound was coming from inside. The cold mist dropped out. Some greenish transparent liquid was in it. Curiosity took over her and she touched the liquid with her fingers. It was extremely cold and she felt something inside it moving under around her finger. The fluid was extremely slimy, but she managed to pull out some small leather like sack with something alive in it. It stopped moving as soon as she took it out of the pot. She removed the body from the sack, which somewhat reminded her of the uterus wall, and observed it. She could not believe what she saw. Inside was an embryo, almost identical to human.

She looked around her. The room was full of such pots. She looked at the embryo that was no longer showing signs of life. She felt bad about it. It's was almost as if she took one life away. But she was not guilty for that, she assured herself, she did not know what was inside.

She wasn't sure what this was doing here and why the pilot came to this planet. She was coming out, but as she was walking out she stumbled across several pots and accidentally broke one, a little different. There was also a green liquid and an embryo sack, but this was different. Totally different! She was shocked whit what she saw. The embryo is almost the same as her ''baby''. Nothing was clear to her anymore. What is this doing here? What are they trying to do? More and more she had the feeling there are even darker motives than she could imagine.

She returned to the control room with even greater disturbance in her heart.

''What is your name?'' She asked him again, this time with a noticeable anger, approaching him slowly. ''I asked you something! '' She raised her tone.

Her tone made him angry. He got up quickly and headed for her. She did not show signs of any fear. "Malakh," he said, and stopped himself before he did something he would regret.

"What are you hiding from me? What are the creatures in the pots? "She angrily attacked him.

''... some things you are not yet ready to hear, nor could you understand. '' He spoke in one breath and gone to his seat.

''What can we not understand? What are you going to do with those monstrous creatures, you know how dangerous they are!'' He didn't show interest in her at all. ''Look at me!'' She yelled.

He turned his head to confront her. She was glad she had a little bit of effect on him.

"It's just an experiment ..." he did not answer anything anymore because suddenly the ground under their feet began to shake and move, and loudly rumble around them.

Elizabeth looked at Malakh with fear. Vibrations have become stronger. He quickly looked at the hologram to see what's happening outside. What he saw left him frozen.

Large amounts of rain weakened the soil structure at the bottom of the mountain. One by one ancient trees began to glide down the hillside together with the ground. A huge piece of muddy soil and rocks was falling down to the pilot ship and the city.

"Quick!" He yelled. '' Enter the pod! '' He commanded her.

Elizabeth started running toward it but it was too late. The ship began to move along with the flood, and Elizabeth and the pilot lost their ground under their feet and fell under the control desk. The sound of the flood sounded in the ship. Hitting trees carried Elizabeth and Malakh's body around the room, moving their bodies like they were made of paper. It's as if some invisible force holds them and strikes them with everything it has.

She felt her bones brake, she has never felt such a pain, well, almost never, she remembered. She tried to catch herself for something, but the speed with which the flood moved the ship was too strong. Malakh was protected mostly by his bio suit, he felt few hits but nothing more serious. He tried to reach her, but the movements of ship separated him from her. He couldn't reach her, no matter how hard he tried, every new blow trees would make on the ship would throw him away from her again.

''Elizabeth!'' He shouted, for the first time saying her name.

"Malakh!" She responded, but couldn't say anything else out of pain.

Thunder echoed in the ship. With a powerful blow the ship hit the city wall. Suddenly everything stopped. Malakh looked in the direction of Elizabeth. She was hurt. Blood covered her head and body. The sound of cracking walls was all around them. He knew what that meant. Huge amounts of liquid and soil, trees and stones pressed the walls of the ship. It will not last long before it crushes it under pressure. At the moment it was not idea to go out while the flood passes, but they were not safe in the ship either.

He hurried to reach Elizabeth, she had difficulty with breathing. The pain she felt was unbearable. She looked in front of her and saw Malakh coming to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" She said quietly.

But he knew it wasn't true. He kneeled down to her and checked her body. She had several broken ribs, left forearm and right hip bone. The rest of the body was hard-bruised. Slight brain concussion. Her vision was blurred by the blood that came into her eyes. Breaking her breath while trying to breathe. She felt sharp pain with every breath. She knew she must not gave in the pain. She has to remain as calm and conscious.

He looked around. Sound of cracking walls getting louder. He quickly raised her and headed toward the storage room. The room had thicker walls, so he hoped it would withstand the pressure for a while. She was screaming in his hands, but he had no choice. Just as the approached the room, the walls began to crack, crushing everything in front of them.

Fast he lowered her down and opened the door. He put her in the room but could not get in it on time. Huge blocks of walls and soil fall on top of him and pressed him to the floor of the ship leaving him with out of breath.

''Malaaaakh ! '' Elizabeth screamed '' Malaaaakh, noooo!'' Elizabeth watched him with horror. She tried to reach him, but she could hardly move from the pain.

''Malakh!? Don't you dare to die now, you fucking bastard! ! Don't leave me alone with that crazy android ! Malakh ! '' She screamed in despair and pain.

''Why is this happening ?! Why? Malakh! Stay with me, please, stay! '' She was trying to summon him. With the other hand, that was not broken, she wiped the blood that had entered her eyes to see him better. 

He managed to open his eyes, but barely. He could hardly breathe under enormous pressure. This time he had crushed several rib bones too, but his suit had kept him alive, trying to repair the damage he had on his body. He saw her in front of him, but he couldn't speak. Another powerful blow from huge piece of wood that fluttered with a flood hit him in his head and then he lost his conscious.

'' Nooooooooo ! "She screamed. She did not know why but thought of him dying felt really unbearable to her for some reason.

She thought he was dead, but she was trying to convince herself that he was alive, so that he could survive such things. She was trying to support her body with her right hand to reach him. She screamed out of pain, but she did not let it to stop her. She remembered what happened on the moon after she took out that fetus from herself. If only she had that anesthetic next to her now. Why did not she pick up a few pieces from the ship she came with before he drag her here.

Great dizziness caught her, but somehow she managed to get to him. His head remained free, and the rest of the body was under the walls of the ship. The sky was clearing. Rain stopped, but he wind was still blowing, but not even close to what it was before.

She tried to feel his puls. His body was in shock. She felt trembling of his body, but he was strong. Blue blood flowed from the cut on his right cheek, caused by a hit of a tree in his head. She was amazed he was alive after such blow. For any other man, such a blow would took off his head.

"But they were not just any people, they are much more than that!'' She became aware just now.

She wiped his blood from his face and looked at her fingers. The dark blue color covered them, it was warm . "Hold on!" She told him in fear and despair of the inevitable.

She looked around her, from the remains of his ship she saw the walls of the city where they stopped. For now, they have resisted the flood full of mud and stones. She hopped some of his kind would come before David finds them, or he would wake up and somehow save both of them. She was watching him. How similar they are.

She was almost blind from pain. Her dizziness grew more and more. Her mind was consumed with dark and she fell to the floor next to him. 

''Malakh! If you are receiving this message, tell us what happened with the signal from the lost ship. The elders are waiting for news. Is everything all right? Did you discover the signal source? Have you checked the progress of the project? The last thing we got was that the enzyme was almost finished! Was there any further progress? We can't get any respond from the residents, no one answered our calls. Call us as soon as possible. We will soon be coming there, and the council is sending two patrols to the moon in quarantine. They have a bad feeling about it. There may be needed additional activities related to the biochemical base there, but we are waiting for the news for now. I hope that absence of your report is not because of something bad! Keep safe brother! "

David seemed to hear someone's speech. The words echoed in walls. He got out of the cave, hoping the flood stopped. The rumbling sound ceased, and there was still light wind and small drops of rain that slowly stopped falling.

Light began to come inside the city walls. In huge corridor, the green light lightly lit up the end of it. Sounds of someone speaking continued to echo with interruptions. He came to the main citadel and headed for the light source that was in the main room inside. How didn't he noticed it before. The room had a communication system similar to the ship. The green ball sparkled above the huge desk. Actually a huge communication device full of unusual symbols and rubber buttons like those on the ship they came. He listened the message and was positively surprised. There will be more of them coming. With the corner his eye he seemed to catch the shadow moving between the pillars of the citadel, but it quickly disappeared.

He wondered what else had he missed in this vast city. He went out to the main entrance and looked toward the main stone entrance of the city. Flood was held by the walls, but there was also something else!  
"Elizabeth," he whispered impatiently. This time it seems that weather is working in his favor. He will not have to look for her, she has come to him. Now he just has to come to her.

He speed up the pace to the pilot's ship, watching the shadow that moved again between the walls of the citadel. A new idea formed in his head.

Elizabeth and the pilot continued to lie still on the floor of the ship. The pilot's suit has partially reduced the damage on his body, but he was still under tremendous pressure and at risk of death by crushing. He mumbled unconscious. Elizabeth did not hear anything. Her hands were still lying on his face. This time the pilots body didn't have much energy to help her heal.

In the silence of the city, hooded figures was trying to get into the main hall, but she heard someone inside, someone unknown, so she was very cautious. Their people lived in peace, but they never experienced anything like this. She heard the screams and then the storm covered all into the night. Now she hears nor sees anybody, just someone's strange voice and occasional steps, as if they are looking for something. She did not know why, but each time she heard that voice or steps, the great fear and terror would consume her. She sang a few times trying to ler go anxiety and fear. She came back to the main hangar that often served her as a playground. She still hadn't had enough courage to go out and see what happened.

Elizabeth's mind was drifting away, shuting down, from injuries, she started to hear her own words. Malakh was standing in front of her. She felt hurt, like he did something to hurt her.

''I thought you were better than us! '' She looked him in the eyes, lost in his betreyal.

He was just standing in front of her staring at her.

'' ... so better they are not worse ... '' she heard someone distant voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, new chapter is her! Hope you like it!

* * *

When, finally, the sun appeared, Nomii took her cloak and silently went out of the city hangar. She was trembling from fear, but it was her only chance to save herself from death. She knew her family isn't alive because they were outside too, and there was just death now. Maybe it would be the best if she was dead too, if she didn't make into the hangar in time, she thought, feeling the pain ripping her heart.

She saw a few times some person in the city but something inside her was telling her that she must hide from him. He looked different, but then again the same as her. Like he is a cousin of hers or something like that. But she had really bad feeling about him, and she feared he doesn't discover her.

She dreamed him one night. He was casting black fluid on her and she was transforming into some great monster that was eating everything alive. She suspected he was guilty for death of her people, because he appeared when that great disaster hit them.

She decided to search the pilot of the crashed ship. His race was their God and protector. They were watching over her people, so nothing would happen to them. But he was too late this time. They thought it was _Them_ coming when they saw the ship, but they were wrong.

She saw another ship coming, almost a day later, but it was too risky for her to come out. His ship was crashed on the city walls, and she felt that something was wrong so she needed to go there to make sure he is alive, and somebody will come to rescue them.

She decided to go went down the corridors below the city. That man didn't discover it yet, so it was safer that way. When she finally reached the main entrance to the city, where the ship was crashed, she found that the passage was blocked with mud and tree trunks. Looking around herself she couldn't find anything to help herself to move some of it from the exit. Water was still dropping from the ceiling of the corridor, and it was pressing it down with weight. She could see the walls bending from the impact.

She saw a small stream of water around the corridor walls. It was coming out of one small crack in the wall near the exit. An idea formed in her head. She pulled out one smaller branch that was sticking from the muddy block on the exit and started to hit the crack. Immediately water started to flow with more force and created small hole in it.

She started to dig it with her fingers. Her nails started to bleed but she succeeded to make bigger opening out. She thanked her gods for helping her but she still wasn't safe. She looked around herself hopping that that creature didn't saw or heard her. Pilot's ship was nearby so she slowly entered the hole in the wall and climbed out.

For the first time after the great disaster she felt hope. There were two ships crashed onto the city walls. One belonged to their planet protectors, and one ancient one that cast black fluid on the city. She went to search the ship that belong their protectors. She knew one of them, he would come with ship like this from time to time, so she hopped it was him, as long he survived the crash.

She was walking slowly, trying to stay in cover, so that man doesn't see her. Finally she reached the ship, but she was afraid what she'll find. She hesitated for a few moments looking around self. She looked the center of her city where bodies of her people were lying. Great pain was carving her heart. Her family was out there that day, and now she was left alone. She closed her eyes trying to gather her strength. She could still hear their screams. Tears were escaping her eyes, tears she couldn't contain.

''Elli… El…''

She heard someone's voice. She hid herself behind one big log that was sticking out of the mud. She heard it again: ''Elliz…..… Elli….'' It was calling for someone.

She looked out. It wasn't that man. It was coming out of the ship. The voice seemed familiar. She looked around herself to make sure nobody was watching and then climbed onto the ship. She saw one great hole in it so she went to see could she come down to see who is in there.

Coming closer she could hear heavy breathing, like someone was hurt. And then she saw him. It was one of their guardians. Malakh. Her father knew him. He met him few times while he maintained their ships. She met him too. He was really kind to her, allowing her to play around his ship.

He was lying under the walls that cracked down under the pressure of heavy mud and tree logs.

Quickly, she climbed down using the logs and cracked walls to come down. He was still alive when she came in, but barely. He was unconscious and breathing hard. She observed him and tried to lift smaller pieces of the walls and wood that was laying on top of him.

She managed to free him a little bit but there was still one big piece she couldn't move that was covering his body. But, even if she managed to free him she couldn't bring him into the pod to regenerate.

He was still mumbling something unconscious. Some name it seemed. ''Elli….'', he said something like that. She didn't know anyone with that name. Must be one of them. She tried to find something to help her move that wall from him. There were some strong branches sticking out but she couldn't reach it.

She felt so weak, and desperate now. She needed to help him somehow. She saw small opening on the cracked wall and tried to enter the ship to try to contact his race. She managed to get into the other part of the main corridor. Nomii knew their ships because she would often go to observe her dad while working on the maintaining of the ships.

The corridor was also crushed and covered with mud and tree branches so she couldn't go further. She was trapped. There was no way she could help him and herself. And that creature was there somewhere. She went back to try to figure something, something helpful.

* * *

Elizabeth felt a hand touching her hair. It was light and warm, inviting. It was too long that she felt any human touch. She felt safe. Like she is floating, weightless and fearless.

''Charlie.'' She wispered, but then she remembered with pain: ''He isn't there…''

''It's gona be OK. You're safe!'' David said seeing her discomfort caused by pain.

She still couldn't remember whose voice is that. She remembered the only person that left: ''Malakh'' … She felt tired, hardly speaking . ''Is that you? Are you OK? Ho …'' but she didn't have enough strength to finish.

''Shhhhh!'' David tried to calm her. ''I'm ok! Don't you worry!'' He lied to her, and caressed her cheek.

She tried to see the person touching her, but she couldn't open her eyes. She was too tired from her injuries. David waited for the regenerative serum to start working on her broken bones and cuts. After a while, colour returned to her cheeks, but she was still too weak.

He researched every embrio he took from the pilot's ship before he put it into the storage box on the wall of the cave. He looked her again. She was sleeping peacefully. He admired her will to survive. She was like him… survivor. Doing everything needed to stay alive. That's what is he doing right now, he assured himself. He took the tool he found in the engineer medic room. It was almost the same as human.

He kissed her forehead, before he lifted up her t shirt and turned her so she was laying on her right hip. He pushed the needle right into her spine, trying not to hit the nerve in it. She breathed with discomfort, but she didn't move. He touched her cheek again to calm her.

''It's ok! It's gonna be over soon!'' He said.

Liquid quickly started to drip. He took stone pot from the table and took small amount of it. ''That should be enough.'' He thought and pulled out the needle before he closed the pot and put it with the rest of preparation to cool a bit before he start his experiment.

He turned her on her back again. ''You were very good! Now sleep!'' He said and kissed her in her lips.

She turned her head away from him, at the feel of his cold lips. She felt discomfort even unconscious. That made him jealous a bit. She still had the feelings for Charlie, and maybe for that pilot.

The procedure he took on her didn't show any negative effect on her, only, maybe, she felt more tired. After checking her motoric reflexes on her arms and legs he was sure he didn't made any damage on her body. ''You'll be fine soon!'' He whispered and kissed her forehead. He still needed pilot's reproductive cells, and maybe stem cells too, if he don't succeed this.

He took few stone containers and needles he had found the city and went to the pilot's ship.

* * *

Nommii was still trying to remove crushed wall and mud from Malakh's body. He was still unconscious, mumbling in his own language. She became really tired, so she sit down next to him to rest for a second, but her tiredness overcame her and she felt asleep.

David was getting close to Engineer ship. He took only the most important things he needed. And tranquilizer, just in case. Slowly, he approached to the crashed ship, but he stopped a few moments before he entered it to observe the ship condition.

Water and mud was still pressing the ship but not that much as it was before. It was safe for him to enter. He found the same entrance he went in before and it still wasn't covered with mud. He had to remove a few parts of the wall that crashed while he was in the city and entered the small space that was left of the main corridor. And there he was, still laying down the floor. He got closer to him and then he realized that someone else is laying down there too. And it was sleeping.

His footsteps were light and calm so he didn't wake her up. He removed the tunic from her face to see who that is. He remembered he saw the shadow coming and disappearing in the city before, but wasn't sure was it real. The creature looked like human female, but it resembled like Engineer too. She looked like the mix of the two races.

He decided to take her into the city to be a part of his experiment. She will serve the purpose. He removed the sleeve from her forearm and took one shot of the tranquilizer from his pocket and then stabbed her lightly in the forearm. She felt the stab and wake up immediately but she was too tired to fight. She saw him standing in front of her but she just couldn't move. She didn't understand why. Then it all became dark.

He checked Engineer. He was still in shock, but alive and stabile. He removed few parts of the wall from his abdomen and wiped off the mud from his biosuit. He had small pocket knife he used to make a small cut on his suit on the lower abdomen, just on top of the place where should be his reproductive organs. Some black fluid started to bleed from the suit immediately. He touched it with his fingers and smelled it. It reminded him on the liquid he found in the city. He took small amount of it in the stone pot he took with him.

He took a needle and pressed it deeper into his body hopping he hit it in the right place. Lightly blue and transparent fluid started to come out of it, and then it became almost white. His central program immediately processed what he sees, and he was in the right spot. He extracted what he needed. He'll observe it in more detail when he returns into the cave.

He didn't tried to close the wound on his body and biosuit, he left it like that. It didn't bleed much. He took the female under her arm and then lifted her in his arms. She was under the influence of the tranquilizer so she didn't feel anything at all. She was smaller than him so he managed to slowly pull her out of the corridor and out of the ship.

Slowly he dragged her into his cave and lowered her down on the floor. He made an improvised table for her and then put her on it. Elizabeth was still sleeping, but she started to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes but her vision was still blurred from tiredness and all that anesthetic David gave her before he did the procedure. She was tide up to the table she lied on.

She heard someone talking but just couldn't understand it. She tried to move but she couldn't. She began to panic. David quickly approached her to calm her. Her vision become a little beter and she recognized him.

''Thank God, you're here. What is going on? Are we there? Did we make it? Where is Charly?'' Sound of his name escaping her lips made her realize where she is and what is happening. She remembered everything.

''You bastard!'' She pulled herself up with rage and rip off the bandages that were tiding her for the table. She took the knife that lied next to her and swing in front of him trying to stab him. He took the step backward to avoid the knife.

She turned around herself and saw a human person lying on improvised table. It looked like human girl, but was it?!

He took the opportunity when she observed the creature next to her and overcame her. He was holding her arms strong, not letting her escape.

''Calm down, you are still weak. You need to rest. I'm going to save you!''

''I saw what you mean by saving, you killed everyone. Is that a survivor? It looks like a girl. Why did you tie her too? What are you planning to do with us?'' She wrestled under his grip.

He managed to tie her again, but then Nomii started to wake up too. Elizabeth looked at her with fear how she react to them. ''Can she help them both?'' The thought came to her mind.

The girl started to scream when she saw David and another being tied to the table. David slapped her face few times and she began to cry. She was overwhelmed with fear. Elizabeth saw the terror she felt but she couldn't help her now.

''It's gona be OK!'' She said to her. Even though Nomii didn't understand what she told her, look on her face made her feel calmer.

''I'll help you!'' Elizabeth tried to reassure her.

Elizabeth observed the place around her. It reminded her on small medic room. There was plenty of medical supplies and a few she could use to defend her and that girl. She just needs to wait her opportunity. Nomii was looking at Elizabeth trying to see what she'll do. She looked like someone who would help her.

''Please, help me!'' She said softly to Elizabeth. ''You're my only hope!'' Tears escaped her eyes.

Elizabeth was too hurt to look at her like that. She looked like those people her father was taking care of while he was on the missions. She was lost, and abandoned, lost everything. She understood her pain.

She looked at David and yelled at him while he gave something to Nomii, and then she passed out. ''You fucking bastard! Let her go! What are you trying to do with me and her?! RELEASE ME!

''Shhhhhhh'' He went to her and caress her hear. She immediately turned her head away from him.

''Don't you dare to touch me. And when I think I almost allowed you to touch me on that ship. Get away from me!''

''I'm almost finished. I've found your saviour, he is still alive.''

''Who, Malakh?!''

''Yes, if you call him like that. I almost finished the serum they were working on here.''

''What serum?! What are you talking about?!''

''Didn't your Malakh said to you what are they doing and why?! It's connected to what they were doing on that moon. You remember I read they were trying to recreate their creator? Well over time of their evolution they became infertile and they used a creature they came upon their search for life in our galaxy. That creature birthed species similar to their, almost identical, but they had to sacrifise themselves to birth it. Over time the creature got old and died. They took its blood to create new life on other planets. Your race, and theirs.''

She remembered what she read upon Malakh's ship.

''But the blood run out and they tried to recreate it, and that how they created that black liquid we found there. It was their testing ground. But they tested it for a weapon use. Not to create life. They were producing creatures similar to the one you birthed. They worshiped it.

Her face became pale from realisation, she found the creature he was talking about. She looked David's hand. He had something in it.

''I'm gonna prefect their experiment. They were unable to finish it, but I have found the solution of their problem. They needed DNA code of all of their creations. Only then will they have complete DNA structure of the being they used to create you. You all have it in you, because you came from it. With that they could change their genetic code and make their bodies capable of procreating again. Because your DNA is so little different , you could even interbreed and make another human race. That's what I'm planning to do. You'll become mother Elizabeth. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?!''

''Yes, but not that way! You can't do that to me!''

''Yes I can, I checked, your body is capable to carry their child, even that creature too. We need to perfect it too.''

''What?! You don't think of putting that thing in me, are you?!''

''I have to, it's the only way. She can carry one too, if it be needed.''

''NO! You're crazy! You can't do that! STOP!'' She remembered what she dreamed the first day she meet Malakh. She saw David doing what he just said.

He took the needle with anesthetic and knife he took from the ship they came here.

''STOP! Don't you dare to touch me! STOP!''

''It's ok! Everything is gonna be all right.'' He reassured her.

''Get away from me!'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' She screamed while he gave her anesthetic and small amount of tranquilizer. She slowly drifted away, unable to fight back.

She woke up few hours later. Feeling great tiredness she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she saw the light and colours becoming brighter till her vision came back, clear. She was still lying on the table, still tied up. That girl was next to her. Then she remembered all. David planned to put inside her that creature and the Engineer embrio. She looked at her abdomen and tried to feel anything different, but she couldn't feel anything at all, like he didn't do anything, yet…

She observed the room, she saw few objects she could use to free herself and kill him, only if she could manage to get it. He left the knife near the table she was lying but she couldn't move her hand that far. She tried to free her fists from the rope he tied her but it was tighten too much. Her wrist started to bleed from the pulling out but she didn't stop. She pulled harder and dislocated her finger while doing that. She almost screamed from pain, but she didn't want to alarm him.

Somehow she managed to free one hand and take the knife from the table. Quickly she freed her other hand and legs, but then she heard someone coming. It was him, she knew his steps. She lied on the table again and pretended she was still sleeping. He came to check her state. He put his hand on her abdomen.

''Good!'' He said. ''They are developing well.''

Cold sweat washed over her. It can't be. ''NOOO!'' She yelled and swing with the knife.

She managed to stab him in his neck. But she didn't finished him, he was just slightly wounded. He grabbed her hand and pulled the knife from her hand. But she managed to grab metal bar that was laying on the stone shelf near her. She stabbed him hard into his neck and chest. He fell to the ground but he was still alive, but disabled a bit.

Her belly started to hurt and then she felt something moving inside her. ''No, that can't be possible, not again. I don't want to be a mother to another abomination!'' She pressed the cross in her palm. Then she looked the girl lay on another table. Quickly she came to release her. She was still sleeping.

She had shaken her a little just to wake her, not to scare her. Slowly she opened her eyes and jumped out of the table, she looked at her in fear.

''I won't gonna hurt you! He can't do you anything now, but it won't be for long. Come with me, we have to go, NOW!'' Elizabeth looked at David who was still laying on the floor unable to speak right now, but she could see his neck connections coming back together.

Nomii slowly approached her. She didn't understand her, but she somehow trusted her. Elizabeth seemed like a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for reading the story! Sorry for writing mistakes!

I do not own Prometheus or it's characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Haneehr? What do your readings say? That signal, what it is?!''

''Don't know comander. To many disturbances. Seemed like Malakh's voice but I can't understand. It's a mix of voices.''

''Keep on listening! We are getting closer to the colony.''

''Yes Sir.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nomii and Elizabeth manage to get out of the cave. They were in hurry to get away from David. Elizabeth knows he isn't to much damaged so it won't be long before he fix itself and come after them.

Nomii paused for a moment in the main city hall. She had an idea to try to contact their watchers. She heard communication link the day before, someone was trying to contact them. But she was afraid she won't make escape from that being then. But she was willing to take the risk. I may be their last chance.

She looked behind herself and with her hands she tried to tell Elizabeth to come with her. Elizabeth was looking at her in confusion but she quickly realized what she wants. She wasn't sure why she is going there, but she went after her anyway. She was amazed by the size of the communication sistem she saw inside. She understand then that the girl wanted to call for help probably.

Elizabeth listened Nomii while trying to make the contact with someone. Her spoken language seemed familiar, almost like Engineer language, but then again, diferent. She, maybe, recognized few words, but she was speaking with diferenet accent.

''Maybe that's it, maybe they just pronaunce the words differently.'' She thought.

Anxiety took over Elizabeth and she pulled Nomii's cloak to remind her they have to hide. Nomii was worried, she couldn't reach anybody, but she hopped the message will reach them soon.

Nomii was leading Elizabeth down the corridor that led to the main hangar. They will hide there till they figure out what to do next. Nomii really hopped someone will answer her calls and came to rescue them.

Elizabeth started to fell nausea. And her belly had swollen even more. She felt movements inside her like that when she was on Prometheus and she knew she has to get it out. What ever it is inside her. The thought of ripping her abdomen again made her feel sick but she hadn't had any other choice and she didn't have anything with her now, no anesteatic, no painkiller, no antibiotic, nothing. She looked at Nomii who was lost in her thoughts. Maybe, she had some medical supplies in the city.

Elizabeth stopped silent in her trackes when they came to the main hangar. Three Engineer ships were in there. Every one of them different than the other. But the same technology. Nomii placed her at her sleeping place behind the first ship.

Elizabeth pulled her arm trying to communicate with her. ''Elizabeth!'' She said and pointed with finger at herself. ''Elizabeth.'' She repeated again.

Nomii stood there for a moment looking at her before realizing she is intriducing herself.

''Nomii.'' She did the same as Elizabeth.

''Ok.'' Elizabeth repeated her and Nomii's name. She started to talk Engineer language, hoping she rememberes well, and Nomii will understand.

''I need a knife!''

Nomii stood there and listened her. She wasn't sure what she is trying to say, but it sounded familiar.

Elizabeth repeated again. ''I need knife, water, anesthetic and antibiotic.'' She repeated it few times and tried to describe every word slowly with her hands. There was water near by so she went there and pointed at it saying ''water.''

Nomii figuret out then, she knew why it sounded familiar, she was speaking Engineer language, not so good but she will figure it out.

Nomii repeated Elizabeth's words and pronounced it correctly. She quickly went into search for her dads medical supplies. He needed them while working on the maintaining of ships.

Elizabeth wondered around the place amazed with what she sees. She remembered Malakh, he was probably still there under the ship ruins, is he ok? David said he is, but he could lied her too. Panick was slowly forming inside her head but for now she managed to control it. She felt like she's gonna lose herself if he dies and leave her in this place alone.

Nomii returned with a wooden box and opened it in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth started to look for the suplies she needed. She found small knife but good enough for the procedure. Nomii gave her some liquid in stone pot. She pointed at one of her bruises and showed what to do with it. It was some kind of antibiotic. At least it sounded like that when she said it. But there was nothing for closing the wound.

Nomii gave her another liquid. Nomii tried to describe the usage, but Elizabeth didn't understand.

Nomii brought her water and a few cloths she had for higiene. She brought her fruit that grow near by, it was the same tipe as one on the ship she came here. Elizabeth was starwing and she just put it in her mouth devouring it. Nomii smiled at her and then went to leave her do what she needs to do. But she was near by watching over her.

Elizabeth looked at her belly now swollen like she was four months pregnant. It was moving inside her, she felt it, almost could hear its thoughts, theirs to be correct, she felt few of them. And they were hungry.

She took the antibiotic and smeared it over her abdomen, then put a knife on her skin. She closed her eyes and bite her tong knowing the pain she will go throught but she needed to do this. She presed the knife at the place and screamed. The pain was unimaginable. She screamed with all her force but she sucedded to open her abdomen. Small creature started to press the opening and she screamed even louder.

She looked at it, it was monstruose, different than the one she pulled out first and even more horriffic. Metalic smell was spreading out of her woud, smal, grey creature pulled itself out of her. She took the knife, but it was faster than her so she didn't manage to kill it. It ran out to the corridor they came in.

Nomii returned, terrified with the scene, she took the cloth and put it in the water to whipe Elizabeth's face with it, she was covered in sweat and blood. She tried to wipe her belly but Elizabeth stopped her knowing there is at least one another. She could feel it moves, but she didn't have the straingh to pull it out herself, she was so weak from blood loss and pain.

Nomii closed her eyes and reached but the creature started to hiss at her while it was pulling itself out of her. She screamed and run behind from fear. The creature slowly came out and ran. After a few moments Nomii looked around to make sure it was gone, than she went to check Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lost her consciuosness. She was bleeding out. Nomii knew she has to close her quickly. She observed her belly for a few moments to reasure nothing has left inside now and then took the antibiotic and wiped the blood all over the wound, and then she took that other fluid she gave her before and smeared it all over the wound. The wound instantly started to heal.

Elizabeth immediately felt better but still too weak. She trembled in shock still out of consciousness. Nomii wiped the sweat and remaining blood off her body and covered her with a blanket. She put a cloth full of water to her mouth to try to hidrate her.

She looked around herself in fear those creatures would come back, but for now they were safe. She closed the entrance to the hangar and stayed by Elizabeth praying her gods to help them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the Engineers ship intercept the message Nomii sent. The face of the one that heard it was covered in black sweat. ''Call for Korhu, we have lost a colony!'' One of them immediately went for their commander.

Ueru was still under the impact of what he heard. He didn't noticed when Korhu came in. ''Sir, the commander wants to hear the message you intercept.'' He shake him to bring him back from his thoughts.

''I'm so sorry commander, but we lost our Paradise. It seems one of the inhabitants was still alive, she send the message. Some other being is there with her, but not of their kind. She said that the being looking like that other cast Black death on the city. She said that being is not a living organism, but it still somehow lives like them. It wanted to do some experiment on her and that other being.

Korhu and Ueru knew what other beings are. It could be only humans. But they thought they couldn't travel throught space. They were too primitive when they left them. That means only one thing. They found their worning and they have found the facility. That could mean that everything is in grave danger. Even their survival.

Korhu sent course for the Paradise. Now Paradise lost. Pain shocked his body. Everything they do is doomed to fail. After they created humans everything turned wrong. They tried to correct that mistake, only to make it worse, and they just put themselves in danger.

Ueru tried to stay calm, but he knew that his brothers are probably dead now. If Malakh was still on the planet he wouldn't make it. His other brother in the facility too. They were still waiting to pass the time of quarantine, so he could came for his brother, but now there are no chances that he could be alive. Not if humans came there. That means they took one of their ships.

''Sir?'' Ueru called Korhu. ''Malakh! Call for Malakh!

''I already did! He isn't answering! We'll wait little more!''

''Is there any signal left alive from the facility, any hibernation pod?'' Ueru asked slowly panicking.

''I need to check, wait a second!'' Korhu opened a hologram with the status of all hibernation pods they have. Many of them showed life signal still running, but of his brother, Hestu, was showing it was opened, but he went out of it alive.

That should be good sign, Ueru tried to calm himself. But Malakh, why isn't he answering?! Terror was running inside of his head, he knew there were little chances they are alive. But they were soldiers, he had accepted the risk of losing them both, but still, he couldn't bear it.

''You know the risk, but they might be still alive!'' Korhu tried to calm him.

''I know!'' He said with great pain in his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creatures David put in Elizabeth were roaming through the corridors until they came into the city halls. They already grow twice the size they were when they were birthed. Their instinct pushed them to find their creator. But they were weak, they needed host.

Their sences pushed them forward until they found small opening in the walls. They cut it open with their claws, acid from their wounds made the opening even waider. They pushed through it and found a room full of embrios cast all over the floor. David has broken the pods they were in while trying to repair himself.

He heard a sound in the room. Something was inside. His nerve sistem was, even damaged, still capable of scan the room and inform him that the two of alien life form were inside.

''Welcome, my children!'' He said with the smile.

Creatures were eating embrios scattered on the floor. That immediately fastened their growth. They were almost the size of a 11 year child now.

He took two embrios he found on the floor and tried to reach the creatures. ''Come my children, come! You must be very hungry.'' He said with a voice of a true father. The hissing sound stopped and he could hear small steps getting closer.

''That's right! Don't be afraid! I'm your father! I won't do you any harm!''

The creatures carefully came closer to him. One of them was looking at him and trying to smell him. David wondered will they react on him. He reached his hands with embrios still in it. The creatures immediately grabbed it with their metalic teeth.

They looked at him like they recognized him. He patted one of them but it wasn't afraid of him. ''Good. That's a start.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was still unconscious. She was mumbling something but Nomii couldn't understand anything. She tried to calm her, but it didn't help. Elizabeth was losing the battle. Her organism was too weak to heal. Nomii had an idea but she was afraid she would make it even worse.

But she was desperate, she didn't want to be alone on that planet so she took a small amount of regeneration serum she smeared on Elizabeths wound and poured it into her mouth. She started to cough immediately but she drank it all. And then everything stopped. She wasn't trembling anymore, but she didn't react either.

Nomii was terrified. Did she kill her. She checked her body, she felt the puls and she was still breathing, but wasn't sure why she felt like she was gone.

Elizabeth was lost in her memories and memories of all of their creations. She could feel their life force inside herself. It was so strong, so connected to everyone alive in the universe. She felt someone calling her, but she was afraid to reach. She knew she was alone and there is nothing to change that.

But it was still calling her, like a lover. She couldn't resist it. She turned around to see Charlie and Malakh. They were the same person. Or she loved them both so she sees them as one. Then she saw the one she killed on the Prometheus. He was telling her something. But he wasn't angry at her. He touched her check and took her by her hand.

''You are safe now'', he said, ''but my brother isn't! Save him. Your love will save him, and us all! Protect what's inside you! It's your and ours future!''

With a strong breath she screamed Malakhs name and came to consciousness. Her vision was blurred and she didn't remembered anything she dreamed and been through this past days. She didn't hear Nomii calling her. After a few minutes her sences started to come back, so is the pain. Then everything came back and she knew she survived the procedure.

Nomii was still by her side. And she was happy to see her. She gave her hope and strength she needed. She reached to touch her cheek but couldn't do it. Nomii knew she should take her to one hibernation pod to help her heal but she was too heavy for her to carry her.

She went for the fruit and tried to feed her. Elizabeth managed to eat one berry but that was it. ''It's ok!'' Nomii said. You'll be fine! I'll take care of you!''

Even though she didn't understand almost anything she said Elizabeth felt safe and calm. Even a bit stronger, so she managed to eat more. Nomii was glad to see that.

She remembered they are not safe there, but she hopped her message will reach someone. And she was right, two of the ships were approaching the city. They could fell the trembling of the walls after they broke the atmosphere. Nomii knew the sound.

''They are here!'' She said with obvious joy.

Elizabeth knew it was the good sign, but wasn't sure is it a good for her because of what happened here. She just hopped they find David first and destroy him. Then, they can do what they want with her. As long everybody else is safe after that.

She lost her hope to return home one day, or to get her questions answered. It wasn't important anymore. Actually it wasn't ever, but she didn't understand it then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malakh was still laying under the ruins of his ship. His body sensed his brother coming, but he couldn't bring himself from blackout.

White hand touched his body. ''He is still alive!''

''Thank you Almighty! I'm your great servant!'' Ueru said with humbleness in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thank you all who read my story, and suport me! I appreciate it really! :)

New chapter, it took me long because I was busy and tired. Sterted to lose motivation and ideas :S

Hope you like it!

Sorry for mistakes! It's not my native language.

* * *

Malakh was taken to the crio chamber, and his body started to regenerate really fast once he was inside of it. His dreams were mix of old memories and a woman he met on this planet. But he wasn't recognizing her. She was spoking to him in her own language, but he understood it. He felt weird conection to her, but didn't know why.

Ueru and Korhu were observing his recovery. Lucaly, he didn't have any greater damage on his biosuit, because if he had it would kill him. They found some cuts on his biosuit while examining him. It looked like it was made by knife, and not by crushed ship. They took another look at it and what they found left them furious. Someone took his body fluids.

Was it that human beings doing that too?!

They observed the place they were. They knew that humans destroyed the city because they intersepted Malakh's message, it seems that they are still alive and want something. They are trying to create something, why else would they need reproductive cells from someone.

That thought scared them.

Korhu decided to wait a few hours for Malakh to fully recover. He needed his best men to be in full health and strenght.

With a sudden jerk Malakh came to consciousness. He was coughing hard, like he lost all the air from his lungs. It was hurting him still, but he felt almost like nothing happened.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''We found you under the ruins of your ship. Was anyone else there when that happened?'' Korhu asked him.

Memories started to come back to him. He found the planet destroyed, and he found a human woman, left to die. He saved her.

''What happened to her? Is she alive?'' He asked him.

''To whom?!'' Korhu looked at him in surprise. ''Who else was there?''

''I wave found a human woman. She was injured. The artificial being that came to this planet with her, destrojed the city and its inhabitants, and tried to kill her. She told me that he has his own twisted agenda here.''

''Yes we know! It seems that that being took your reproductive fluids!''

''It did what?! I'LL KILL IT!'' Malakh emmediately got uot of criochamber.

''Calm down! You mentioned human woman, where is she?!''

''I thought that you have found her! I tried to protect her from ship crushing. She was severly injured!''

''We didn't found anyone else. Maybe that creature took her with him whet it took your cells.''

''NO! That can't be possible! Who knows what he'll do to her!''

''Well we'll see soon! We are coming out to see what is going on and where it is. With you there are five of us, so we should be carefull.''

''Ok!'' Malakh said. And then he saw Ueru, and he started to cry. It was tousands of years ago when he last saw his brother. He hugged him with all his strenght.

Ueru looked at him: ''You are still the same, just some heavines in your look, look like someone is troubling you.''

''I'm woried for that human. She is inocent, she just wanted to meet us, and that being used her for it's goals.''

''Are you sure she is inocent?''

''Yes, i conected to her life source, and saw everything.''

''You conected with her?!''

''Yes, I know everybody thinks it is not possible, but that happened. She could even absorb my body energy to regenerate her body. She was not aware of it and she can't control it. I have to find her!''

''NO! We'll go togeather! We still don't know about dangers lurking around the city!''

''You have to hurry! If that thing has her she has no chance to survive!''

''Put your suits on!'' Korhu yelled at all of them. ''We are going out! So be ready! We don't have that luck to let ourselves another mistake!''

Malakh didn't need any persuation. He just wanted to see if she is alive. She was only one left here he felt conected to.

* * *

Nommii watched over Elizabeth while she was recovering. She felt much better, but her abdomen still hurted. But much less than before. Wound she made herself healed good, but knife mark was wery visible and painfull. Elizabeth observed the hangar, tried to think what could they use to protect them selfs from David and that creatres. She was planing to escape from this place with Nommii, but wasn't sure is it safe out there at all.

She heard light screaming sound, and somekind of scratching noise. Nommii knew what it was, she heard it once, when their watchers and her people made experiment over somekind of creature. An acid dragon. But it looked somewhat different than that creature Elizabeth had pulled out of herself.

They destroyed it emmediately after that. That experiment took many lives, and they never tried something like that after that.

Now Nommii heard it too, it was coming closer, and panick took over her. ''We have to leave this place! NOW!'' She yelled and took Elizabeth by her hand.

''Wait! We don't have anything to protect ourselves!''

''We don't have time! Let's GO! We'll find something on the way out, they had tools and fire guns somewhere hidden!''

''Are you sure?!

''YES! GOOO!''

Nommii draged her into the hallway she went out before. She knew it was blocked at the end because of the flood, but they will find a way like she did before. Scratching sound was almost there, and then David's voice. It was calling for her. She thought she damaged him a bitt more but that son of a bitch had more lives than cat.

They were running when they heard enter doors of the hangar were knocked down. Elizabeth was tring to see anything she could use for protection. Only thing they have found were some metal bar and a wooden board. Metal bar she could use but what to do with wooden board?!

But she took everything she found, just in case. They got to the end of hallway, and the muddy block covered all of it, they couldn't get out.

''Great! What now?!''

Nommi and Elizabeth were observing every inch of the exit, tried to hit the walls with metal bar, and digg with their fingers but nothing helped.

And then every noice stopped.

Chills went around their bodies. They are here, and are lurking. Elizabeth gave wooden bord to Nommii, and she took a step forward, in front of her. And then she waited.

She trembled with fear almost screeming from it.

''You don't have to hide yourself anymore! It's over. Your children are here, and they are waiting for their mother.'' David said calmly and came out of the hallway shadow. Two dragon like creatures hissed behind him but they weren't attacking them. At least not for now.

''What do you want?'' Elizabeth asked him.

''Your friend. She can carry out few of them too. She is young and healthy. She can give birth to engineers children too. She is more compatible to their bodies than you are. We could start a new civilization out of them.''

''No way I'm gonna let you do it!'' She tried to stab him with metal bar but he predicted it and caught it with his hands, but she was strugling hard. Nommii tried to help her pull the bar out of his hands but acid dragons surrounded Nommii. One of them tried to atack her, but she took the wooden board in time and put it in front of herself. The creature hit her so hard she hit the wall which collapsed and burried them all with rocks, mud and stones. One great stone crushed one acid dragon and sprayed David's hand and half of his hace, making him sound strange.

Nommii was covered with mud but the wooden board saved her life because it stucked betwen the wall and stones that were on the ground so she wasn't covered with it. She had one bigger cut on her leg, but nothing too dangerous. But she coudn't see Elizabeth. She just heard someone moans and heavy breathing. She was under muddy cover but stil alive. Her hand was sticking out of it.

Nommi pulled her by her hands. Elizabeth emmediately grabbed her tring to free herself. But there was to much mud and stones on top of her. She tried to free metal bar that was sticking out of Davids chest. It must happen when the halls collapsed. She rememberes she didn't do it.

Her fingers hurted from the effort but slowly she managed to remove some of the stones and mud from herself. Nommii helped her pull herself out of it.

Elizabeth looked over herself tring to see where is the other creature. But it wasn't there. It must be underneath or it escaped inside again.

Nommii jumped in her hands to hug her strongly. She was crying and shiwering from fear. ''It's OK! You are all right! Thank you! We have to go! Who knows where is that creature and what this monster will try again.''

She stabed him again, trying to let anger out because everything he did to her, to Charly and these people, but Nommii took her hand, and dragged her out, through new opening in the walls.

They entered to the great city square. Elizabeth and Nommii were slowly progresing to the Malakh ship. There was no trace of that monstruose being around them, but they still didn't feel safe. Something inside her was telling her that danger is still all around them.

She just wondered is Malakh still alive. Her vision was still blured from exastion, and her abdomen started to hurt a bit while ago, while they were in the hangar, and it felt it's gonna hurt much more. Something was wrong, she felt it. But didn't understand what. If she didn't pulled all of those monsters out of herself she would feel it by now. She felt something warm dripping out of her.

She looked down, she was getting soaked with blood between her legs. She started to feel great dizziness, but she suceded to stay on her feet. Nommii was helping her walk even thought she was injured too. Elizabeth heard Nommii saying something but she was too tired to understand. She just saw someone big coming right in front of them. Just before she passed out she felt warm hands around her neck and torso. Someone was lifting her up, but her mind got blank, and she was gonne.

* * *

Malakh took her in his hands seeing her in the state like that. He touched her wrist to reasure she is still alive. Pusl was there, but barely... And almost as he felt another puls too. But how? He felt confused.

She was so weak that almost immediately he felt it. She was extracting his body energy to heal herself, and it was going fast. He was loosing his balance from exastion, almost dropping her out of his hands, but Nommii helped him stay on his feet.

They were slowly walking to the ship of his brothers near by. He was already so tired that he felt like he wouldn't make it. It felt like centuries to come there. But Nommii took all her effort to help him walking. He felt bad because of it, she was injured too, but he knew he won't make it without her help.

''Thank you, little one!'' He said with faint smile.

She just nodded and continue walking supporting him. She was so tired, too, but she knew she has to endure this if she want's to stay alive and not abandoned. She hopped she could stay with her guardians and Elizabeth, if they get there alive. When she learns their language they could be friends.

Ueru was still inside the ship. Observing the surounding of the city. He felt Malakh's signal is getting weaker and so he knew something is wrong with him. He quickly went to the entrance of the ship. He was almost there but he needed help. Ueru observed them for a secound, then he ran to help him go inside the ship.

When he saw who is he bringing he almost left him there. No way he is gonna take human being into their ship. But the little girl can go. He took her hand and pointed her to hurry inside. Malakh fell to his knees from exastion, almost loosing fight for his life. He never felt so weak, not even when the ship crushed on him.

''Please, I can't carry on!'' Malakh pleaded for help.

''No! That's your problem! I told you she'll cost you life!''

''Wait! She can help us!''

Ueru just went inside, not listening to him.

Malakh looked at her laying on the ground, and mumbling something like that day he found her. ''It seems that's it little one. That is the end of our route! Forgive me!'' He kissed her forhead and fell asleap.

Guilt took over Ueru and he cursed under his chin. ''Humans!''

He went to the opening and found them laying by the entrance. He took Malakh under his arm and drag him inside, then looked behind, still deciding should he return for her. But he knew Malakh wouldn't forgive him if he let her die.

Slowly he picked her up. But the feel of her, and her baby left him breathless. She was mother. He looked her in shock, she was carring their child. ''How is that posible?!'' Slowly he put her on the table in medicine room. He put Malakh on the table next to her.

Ueru was puzzled, he felt her baby while touching her abdomen. It was weakening. Her womb was severly damaged. She is loosing the baby and her life too. That's why Malakh felt so weak, she was absorbing his life energy to heal her baby and herself. He was still in temptation to let her die, but can he let the baby die? But it's a hybrid, it not realy of his kind.

Nommii was observing from outside the room. She waited to se what he'll do to her. But he just observed her, not helping her. ''Why aren't you helping her?! She will die!''

''She don't deserve it! Their race is barbaric!''

''I don't know her race, but i know her! She protected me from that beings! You have to help her! Don't you feel it, she is here for a reason!''

He felt it! Damn, he don't want to admit, but he felt it when he took her. ''But how is that possible? They were senteced to death. '' He took some liquid and removed the suit from her abdomen. He soaked her skin in it. She immediately started to shake from the cooling.

''Good! It working on her too.'' Her mumbling stopped, and she started to breathe evenly. Malakh was awake but under the influence of schock. It took few minutes till he realized he is looking at Elizabeth.

''Elli….'' He tried to call her. ''Ell…''

''Calm down, she needs to rest now, she is very weak!''

He looked at her and then reached to touch her hand. He closed his fingers around hers. And then he felt heart beat of a little being, his child. It felt him too. Their minds conected immediately. Something like electricity took over his and Elizabeths body. Their fingers locked like they are fussed togeather.

Korhu, Haneer and Hestu returned inside. They looked the human with shock. What…? Why...is….inside?!''

''Malakh saved her.'' Ueru said. ''She is bearing his child.''

Anger took over Korhu. ''What? HOW?! He yelled.

''Don't know! She had masive scar over her abdomen like she was opened a few times. It must be that being experinenting on her. ''

''Yes! I saw it!'' Nommii said. '' He wanted to do that to me too.! He put dragons in her. But she pulled them out!''

Ueru and Korhu were teriffied with what Nommii said. They came closer to Elizabeth. They felt the child too. Haneerh looked at them. ''That can't be posible! We never succeded to create a hibrid, it was forbiden to us. We have to kill it. It 'll bring us death.''

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Malakh all of the sudden screamed and jumped out of the table locking his fingers around Haneers neck. ''I'll kill you, by my own hands if you do something to that child or the woman!''

Korhu and Ueru grabed him by his hand and draged him on the table again. ''You aren't at your right mind, he's one of us, you can't kill him.''

''Yes I can, and I will!''

''I told you we should have send another mission to erase human race! You'll never learn, thats why we'll go down!''

''Calm down!'' Korhu yelled at Haneer and Malakh. ''Nobody will kill anybody accept that dragons and that abomination of life. Will observe her and the child for a while, and make a decision. We still have to wait for the council to come and see this. Maybe it will help us.''

''No help from humans!'' Hanneer snarl at the human. ''Just death!''

Elizabeth was to tired to hear what was happening.

* * *

David central nerve sistem was still running but it was greatly damaged and he couldn't move. He tried to summone his children but nobody was coming. Or is it?!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, another chapter. Ti took a while to write it but here it is.

Shadows of the city danced over the lightning stirkes. It echoed all over the city walls. Storm was coming, maybe even worse than the last one. Korhu and his crewmates were searching for android around the city. Malakh was still in the ship, regenerating. This time his recovery was getting slower than before.

Ueru was obserwing city square. Shadows of the dead inhabitants seemed alive under the incoming storm. Even sounds seemed like whispers of dead. He didn't felt fear, but he still felt chils from this place. It was like he is walking throught the coridors of hell. If there is a hell… He checked the location of others. They were on different sides of each others.

''We shouldn't have gone in a search alone. We should have sticked together.'' But they didn't listened him. ''Damn! If this goes wrong, I'll burn this entire planet down all by my self and come to end of this madness. The elder decisions were all wrong. Damn and their merci over their creations! We didn't want to create and sacrifise our people anyway. That was _their_ ''sacred'' decision!''

Ueru was clenching his fists till they started to bleed. But he didn't feel it.. He was to furious because all of this. And now they are at risk to lose another life because of humans. As they didn't lost enough.

Korhu was caling for Ueru, Haneer and Hestu. They all answered but Hestu didn't. He called him again but still nothing. He checked his signal, he was still moving around the city, but why didn't he answered.

Korhu and his men met at the city square to see what to do. The storm was almost in front of them and they should hurry inside the ship if they don't want to get hurt. They called Hestu again, but still nothing, just sound of statick. They thought something is wrong with his suit. But that happened almost never. Maybe once, but that was because of acid of the being they killed.

Chills went over their bodies. No way that thing could be here, or... Nommii said the woman pulled out of herself two of them. He remembered then.

''We have to hurry if we want to find him and save him! Which way is closest to his location?!''

Ueru looked the city map. ''We have to go thought main hall and a small cave inside one of the inhabitants rooms. There we could get out and reach him in few minutes. If he is still alive.''

''Think he is, he is still moving. Hope he is just lost conection, and nothing more!'' Korhu said nervously. They hurried the way Ueru showed them.

David was still disconected, and heavily injured, but his conections were slowly putting him togeather again. When he got his vision back he observed the place he was in. It wasn't familiar to him. How did he got here? He didn't remembered he managed to get here alone becauce he was to much hurted. He didn't saw his children inside. But it must be them.

''My loved ones!'' He said with losing his voice under the conection still damaged.

He thought of what is going on in the city, are the Engineers trying to find him. Did his children found them?! He has to wait till he fully recover, if they don't find him first. He can't do anything else now.

After a while David begun to feel his energy levels rise again, so did his legs and arms movements, but still partially. His AI nerve conections didn't heel fully. He observed his suroundings, he was in somekind of cave. He couls see stalactites and stalagmites around himself.

The weather was getting wild outside and he was near the entrance to the cave, but he couldn't walk to get in to get away from it, so he tried to crawl. In the distance he could hear sounds like his children cry, but it was probably just the wind. But the sound was getting stronger no metter how strong the wind blow.

He could hear a silent cry, like wounded animal after the fight. Than it came in. It was breathing slow and deep. It was in great pain. It curled up ner him and cried. David looked at his child. His abdomen was almost ripped of and burned with something.

''That animals!'' David was furious. ''How could they do that to you? Do they not see how perfect you are? Where is your sister, is she alive?'' The being just observed David not reacting a bit.

David was almost fully recovered, and his arm movements were back in completly. He reached in his pockets to see are there ampules with regeneration serum he made. He cut his finger on broken one but two were still intact. He broke the cap on it and aplied on burned and ripped area. It wasn't reacting at first, but then it started to heal a bit. The area was too big so it's going slowly, but it will help.

David touched it's head, like he is trying to calm a child. It was starting to purr like cat. It wasn't crying in pain anymore, it fell to sleep.

Korhu and his team were coming closer to the cave they found on map. ''Faster, Hestu is still out of reach. And getting farther away!''

Ueru was first inside. He looked it, it was occupied by someone recently. It looked like a medical room. He observed place around himself. ''Quickly! You have to see this!'' Ueru yelled.

Korhu and his team came inside in a few secounds. They were in confusion. ''What kind of place is that. They haven't got second medical room in the city!''

''Look at ilustrations and text. It was that being! It was making test's on their bodies, and our embrios. It used Black Death, and the serum! Here is something more. It seems he made some improvement on the regeneration serum!''

''What?! Is there any sample of it?!'' Korhu asked.

''I don't know, I don't see anything.''

''We have to go! HURRY! Take the scripts and intact containers. We'll deal with that later, after we save Hestu!''

There was smal crack on the wall, like an opening. Ueru kicked the wall with his boots and after a few blows with his boots, small opening begun to show. They entered outside of the cave in the direction of Hestu's last signal.

Wind was blowing really hard now and storm was almost on top of them. Hestu was still on the oposite side of them but they were reaching him fast now. Korhu looked over his sensor, but still there was nothing to see, he felt confused when he saw they past right next to the place of his recent signal, but they didn't noticed him. He looked again around himself in confusion.

''What?'' Ueru asked.

''We passed his last location, and didn't see him at all!'' Korhu said.

''How, we were observing all around us! Where is he now?''

''Two hundred meters behind us! Look very carefully! THERE! We can't loose another man!'' They slowly returned.

''He is here!'' Hanner yelled. ''On that rock! He is bleeding a lot!''

They all run to him. He was breathing heawy, already in shock from blood loss, but still conscious. ''I tried to kill the dragon but he managed to ripp my suit and burn my skin. I don't remember what hapened next, I was unconscious for a while.

Korhu sccned his body, something was inside his abdomen. ''We have to hurry! We don't have much time if we want to save him!''

''Why! What's happening?! Ueru and Hanner asked.

''He is carring dragons embrio! We have to take it out before it grow larger!''

Korhu raised him from the rock, Ueru and Hanner helped him to carry him to the ship.

Inside the ship, Elizabeth and Malakh were still sleeping under the influence of drugs they gave them. Nommii was watching over them. Elizabeth belly was a bit more swolen, but not from injury, from growth of the baby.

Nommy heard loud noices when Korhu and his team returned back.

''Move!'' Heaneer yelled at her, while draging Hestu in his arms.

''What hapened? Where are you taking him?!'' She asked.

But they didn't answered, they just ran inside other medical room in their ship. They slowly put down his body on one large table in the middle of the room.

''Stay with me..''

''Stay with me..''

''Stay with me..''

Elizabeth turned around, and again she saw familiar face in a distance. The face of Him.. the One she let to be killed so she could live.

He is strugling, losing the last of the oxigen in his lungs. There is nothing left there anymore, cities destroyed.. screams are fading, so is his hope in his people and human race. But his child is alive, he left her to be guarded with that human woman.

He looked at her with broken heart.. ''Why did you left me there?! Why did you release it on me? I could have save you!'' He reached to touch her, but she steped away from him, turning her backs to him. He touched her hand with light touch on her fingers. She felt burst of his emotions, almost breaking her heart.

She turned to confront him, but he was gone, ans she was left alone again in warm desert night, looking at the camp fire she thought her father let on fire.

With a sudden jerk, she jumped from the medical table feeling deliric from the dream she had again. She saw Him again, but why..''I could have save you!'' His words still echoed in her head. ''That's not true! You tried to kill me!'' She covered her ears despretly trying to stop the voices in her head. But maybe..If she didn't reached the axe.. maybe He wouldn't..''

STOP! You were defending yourself! He would kill you anyway! '' She tried to calm herself, but she couldn't succed.

She looked the table next to hers. Malakh was still sleeping, he looked well. She came closer and took his hand in hers. It was warm, pleasant, like it belonged in her hand. But then she left his hand and turned away from him. ''I left Him die! Your brother, maybe..maybe it would be diferent if I..?!'' She felt the warmth of her tears on her face.

Nommii heard her scream so she came in to see her.

Elizabeth felt like something …. She observed Nommii for a while.

''Are you OK?!'' Nommii asked her a bit confused with her behavior.

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts, and memories. Something was trying to reach her mind, but she couldnt manage to see it. ''Stay with me…'' A memori of a voice echoed in her mind. Than she remembered.

''I know you!'' Elizabeth said to her.

''Of course, you saved me!''

''Not like that! You are….!'' She covered her mouth trying to stop the words from spilling out. It was her. She is HIS! How can it be?!''

''I left her to you!'' She heard a voice in her head. ''It can't be!'' She covered he ears with her hands trying to stop the voices coming to her head back again.

Nommii was still looking at her in confusion. She touched her lightly over her shoulder. Elizabeth was in tears. She hugged Nommii so strong she almost lost her breath. ''I'll Look after you with all I am!'' She told her trying to forget what she did to her father.

How she's gonna explain it to her. How''ll she understand?!

''Don't worry, I know!'' Nommii said.

''But how?!''

''You were talking in your dream while we were still in the city. I was an experiment. Only one that succeded.

''I'm sorry!'' Elizabeth said with shame. Maybe she could got here alive with out killing Him.

''Stop! Everything is for a reason, so is my father death. Come, we have to see something! They have returned, but one of them is wunded. They were in the hurry, they didn't even answered me. It must be serious!''

Nommii took Elizabeth hand and ran out of the room foloving the Engineers path. There was another medical room in the ship. Like a surgery room. One of them was on the table. Conected with tiny cabels and instruments. His biosiut was lying on the floor next to the table he was in. It looked burned. They were puting some paste on his abdomen wound, it looked like they cut it with something.

He was covered with sweat and trembling. Over him they were talknig something with fear. Like they were in fear for his life. One of them was putting something in the glass like jar. It was small, grayish, familliar. Then it started to move in his hands, trying to get avay from his hands.

It was that THING! The thing she pulled out of her self! And it was alive. What are thwy trying to do with it?! Preserve it?! It was getting more and more agresive. It scrached his arm hard and he lost it. It ran away!

Elizabeth screemed. They all look at her, and then at Hanneer who lost the embrio.

''What!?'' Korhu yelled. ''Where is it?!''

''I'm so sorry! It srcached me deep, don't know am I infected.''

'' But you gave anestetic to it, din't you?! ''

''Yes! But it wasn't enough!''

''NOW! We have to find it before it gets bigger!'' You two, stay here and don't go anywhere! Take this! It will protect you from it!'' He gave them something like a shutgun.

They left the room in hurry. Elizabeth and Nommii were scared like hell.

The corridors of the ship looked to big to them now, like they were going through that disaster again. Their ship was the only survivor from that facility.


End file.
